Once Upon a Life
by MissEm
Summary: Nathan & Haley are from opposite sides of society. Through multiple meetings, they end up living together. Will they become more than roommates? But will her past and his family come between them? Lots and Lots of drama! Check it out...
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Naley story and it takes place in Manhattan. I've never been there, but I hope to one day... But the main point is that I've never been there, so my descriptions aren't as accurate as I would like it to be. So please excuse any mistakes I've made regarding the city. Thanks.

* * *

ONCE UPON A LIFE

* * *

Jobless, homeless, and penniless, Haley James have learned what it takes to survive in the city for the past four years since running away from her abusive foster home. Now 20, she's bunking with her friend, Peyton and trying to do odd jobs to support herself. But running into Nathan was never part of her plan. She finds herself at wits end arguing with him and trying to be civilized with him, but he's always so cold and distant. Somewhere in between their quarrels, she finds herself falling for him, but she knows her place in society forbids it. 

Handsome, ruthless, and rich, Nathan Scott has had enough with beautiful gold diggers, prying at his wallet. He came to a conclusion to swear off all women, at least for the time being. But there's something about Haley James that keeps him wanting to see her more. Although, his parents and sister disapproves of it, he falls for her. But being the heir to his family' fortune and business, he knows that they can't be together.

Spoiled, irresponsible, and wild, Brooke Scott manages to get everything she's ever wanted. She steps on people's pride and makes them bow down to her, especially the women in her brother, Nathan's life. After all, they only want his money, so why make it easy for them? She especially hates Haley for getting all the attention from her brother and mistakenly thinks that it's Haley's fault her own relationship has failed. Now she's just getting even. After all, Brooke Scott never loses.

In one big city, the three of them meet through fate and learns hidden secrets about each other and what it takes to survive. But they also find themselves falling in love, getting hurt, and doing things they've never done before. TOTALLY NALEY! AND COMPLETELY AU!

* * *

Her long dark blonde hair blew with the wind, with her bangs bouncing up and down as she walked along the sidewalk among dozens of other people. Strangers. How alone she was. But it wasn't something new to her. She had been alone since the day she was able to remember anything. Her parents had died in a car accident when she was three and that left her in foster care. She'd been living with her foster parents since she was three and stayed with them until she turned sixteen when it happened and she could no longer take what was happening. She ran away and she never looked back. At that time, she had a job at a small warehouse and had a friend a couple of years older than her. Her friend was kind enough to take her in and allowed her to live with her. She thought of Peyton. She was very grateful for Peyton and would do anything for her. She was her guardian and her best friend. Only a couple of years older than her, Peyton was already on her own and working to become an artist. She was a very beautiful person and her art is even more beautiful. Thinking about Peyton made her heart sunk. How could she tell Peyton that she not only did she lose her job, but she saw Jake, Peyton's boyfriend with another girl. Rushing to work, she saw Jake on the subway and was on her way to say hi, when she noticed another girl beside him, holding his hand and kissing him. 

Haley sighed. It had been a horrible day. She's lost another job and would soon have to find another one. She continued to walk around the streets trying to clear her mind. She didn't mean to be late for work. Peyton had been sick with the stomach flu all week and it drained most of her energy. She was knocked out so cold, she didn't even hear the dozen of messages her manager had left her. By the time she made it to work, she had already been late four hours. She shook her head trying to change the subject in her head. She looked up at all the buildings surrounding her. She loved it in the city. Everyone was so independent and always had somewhere to go. On this summer day, the sky was sunny with not a cloud in view. But of course it was loud and noisy with the sound of cars honking and people shouting, but to her, it seemed to calm her. She looked up and saw that she was back home. Home. She hasn't been home in a long time.

* * *

Nathan threw the newspaper angrily on his desks and grunted. ANOTHER SCOTT SCANDAL, the headline read. He stood up and looked out his office window. The sun shone on the young chairman's dark brown hair and created a light reflection of himself against the window. He was tall, built and lean. Something the girls had gone crazy over. But he was through with it all. He was done with the whole scene and wanted to have nothing more to do with it. Just last week, he had to break up with Natalie, his girlfriend of four months. Another scandal. He knew what it was and knew that it was his fault but he had to do something to save his little sister, Brooke. Even though Brooke deserved it for breaking Natalie's nose, he didn't want his little sister to be charged and possibly go to jail. He had to silence Natalie. But he could see that he had failed. He heard the door knock and turned around to find his assistant walking in. 

"You have a three o'clock appointment with the Richardsons, sir. Do you still want to attend, or should I cancel?" she asked politely. She was short with brown hair and about thirty.

"I'll go. I need you to do some things for me, Laurie. Find out when Natalie is available. I would like to meet with her. Call me when you've arranged something," Nathan said.

Laurie smiled and nodded. "Sir, I do think that with what's happening, I should sit out my vacation and work until things calm down a bit."

"Thanks, Laurie," Nathan said shaking his head. "But you deserve some time with your husband and kids. It was my fault last time when you missed your sister's wedding. You need this more than I need you to stick around."

Laurie smiled. "Thank you. Oh, and your sister is waiting in the lobby for you."

Laurie turned and walked out closing the door gently behind her. Nathan sighed. He has some serious damage control to do. Nathan picked up his jacket hanging around his chair and began to walk out of his office.

* * *

"Nathan!" Brooke greeted her brother cheerfully. 

"Brooke," Nathan said and made his way over to her. She was naturally shorter than he was and had the same hair color, but her face was more of round shape, and she had brown eyes instead of blue, like Nathan's.

"So, where should we go for lunch? I think I want sushi," she suggested.

"Alright, but Lucas is going to join us. After all, being our lawyer, he wants to talk about what happened," Nathan said looking serious. Brooke frowned. She obviously didn't want to discuss this matter anymore.

"What more is there? That gold digger was asking for it. She had the nerve to say that I looked fat," Brooke explained.

Nathan sighed wearily and massaged his temples. Brooke really can be a handful.

"Plus, she said straight out that she was after you for your money. How could I just let it go?" Brooke added hoping to relieve her brother of his headache.

"Let's go. Luke's probably waiting for us."

* * *

Haley closed the door behind her. Their small apartment looked exactly the same as she left it. Which meant that Peyton was still in bed. She made her way over to Peyton's room and slowly opened the door to take a peek. Peyton was on her side sound asleep. Haley closed the door and turned around. She found herself in the small kitchen and looked for anything edible to eat. She found a box of cereal and started to pour it into a bowl and added milk. 

"Hey, anyone here?" a voice called out. Haley knew who it was. She dropped her spoon and let it lean against the bowl.

"In here," she yelled.

Jake appeared in the door way and smiled at her. He had short brown hair and dimples, enough to make any girl weak in the knees, but after what Haley saw today, Jake was anything but kind.

"Hey, Hales. She still not doing better?" he asked tilting his head towards Peyton's room.

Haley shook her head. "No," she answered dryly.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing her tone. Haley looked down into her cereal bowl.

"Nothing. I just lost my job, that's all," she said trying to keep her cool.

"Oh, sorry," he said. He moved towards her. "Hey, I've got a friend who owns a club. He's always looking for girls."

Haley lifted her head. "What kind of club?"

"Well, it's not like a strip club or anything of that sort. You'll just be serving drinks, cleaning tables, and making sure the everybody's having fun," Jake explained.

"But I'm not legal, at least not for another 20 days or so," she said sadly. Stupid age requirement, she thought.

"Don't worry, I think I can talk him into it. He owes me a favor too, now thinking about it."

Haley jumped up and hugged him. He was a lifesaver. But her mind soon returned and she quickly removed herself from him.

"Uh, thanks," she said awkwardly looking away.

"No problem," he said smiling. "How about you come by at ten at 3rd and Gambell. Wear something more…uh, appropriate for the setting," he said.

Haley nodded and returned to her sit by her cereal bowl. "Thank you so much."

"Just glad to help. Listen, I've got to go, but tell Peyton to call me when she can," Jake said and started to make his leave. Haley agreed and picked up her spoon. What a position to be in. She now owes Jake, but she also has an obligation to tell Peyton what she saw.

* * *

"So then, I punched her. It really wasn't that hard, honestly," Brooke said taking a sip of her lemonade. 

Lucas nodded. He turned to look at Nathan who was obviously distracted. Nathan's head was turned to the side staring out the window absent mindedly.

"Well, I think I can offer them a deal that'll work for both of us. Natalie has become a UN spokesperson. I don't think she's willing to ruin that image just yet," Lucas said. "Are you going to be alright with all of this?" Lucas watched Nathan as he returned his gaze from the window.

Nathan nodded silently and pressed his lips.

"I'm fine. Just do whatever it takes," he said seriously. "I don't care what goes on with the other side."

Lucas nodded. "Are you busy tonight?"

Nathan shook his head.

"Some of the guys are going to this club. Wanna come along?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, why not," Nathan answered trying to sound interested.

"Oh, and you can come along, if you want, Brooke," Lucas said and grinned widely at her.

"_Oh, geez, thanks_," she replied sarcastically and made a face.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Haley arrived at ten o'clock sharp. She was dressed in a red halter top with tight jeans and black high heels. Her hair was down tucked behind her ears and flowing along side her face. Inside the place was already crowded and loud with music blaring through the dance floor. She struggled to pass people by and crossed through the dance floor to the bar. She finally spotted Jake drinking nearby and walked over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder. He placed his drink down and turned around.

"Haley, you made it," he said observing her outfit.

"Do you think I'll pass for 21?" she asked touching the hem of her halter.

Jake nodded. "Don't worry, I already told him the situation. He's agreed to it. Oh, here he comes." Jake turned to the side to watch a large chubby man walking towards them with something red and hairy in his hand.

"Hey Jake," he said and patted Jake's back.

"Hey, Preston, this is Haley, the girl I told you about," Jake said and faced Haley.

"Hales, this is Preston. He owns the club."

"Hi, nice to meet you. Thanks so much for letting me work here."

"No problems. Always looking for new people to shake things up," Preston said. "Nice outfit by the way. Goes with the uniform." He hands the red thing over to Haley.

Haley took it carefully observing it. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was. A wig.

"Yep, makes it more recognizable. Look around, a bunch of redheads, make the place seem like it's on fire," Preston said admiring the crowds. Haley turned to look as well. It was true. With the night lights and black lights, the workers were visible by their hair. Contrasting against the lights, the red do create the look of flames blazing by.

"Go on, try it on," he said anxiously.

Haley hesitated. She didn't sign on for this. How ridiculous, she thought, but knew she had no other choice. She slipped it on and hid all her natural hair. It was short and didn't even reach to her shoulders. It was a bob hair do. She sighed.

"Looks great on you kiddo," Preston admired.

"Thanks," Haley replied unsure.

"Let me take you on a tour and then you're on your own."

Haley turned to look at Jake.

* * *

"You'll do fine. Have fun," he encouraged and smiled. Haley returned his smile, although it didn't reach her eyes.

Nathan and Lucas arrived at the club moments later with Brooke already ahead of them.

"I'll meet you guys later. This hot dude I met on the subway is here," she said excitedly and left.

"Is she always like this?" Lucas asks pointing to Brooke's fading figure.

Nathan nodded.

"Man, I feel bad for you," Lucas chuckles.

* * *

Brooke made her way inside checking out all the guys on her way. She searched and finally stopped when she noticed a certain dark haired boy. She walked up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" she asked seductively into his ears.

"Could it be an angel?" he answered smiling.

"Nope, it's the devil," she replied removing her hands and kissed the back of his neck. He turned around to face her.

"Having fun yet?" she asked lifting an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "Not just yet, but I think I have a solution." Brooke smiled to herself and moved to sit on his lap.

* * *

Haley sighed as she made her way around a couple that was practically having sex on the table. Her tour with Preston was over and now, all she had to do was clean up any empty tables and pick up empty glasses.

"Ow," she said as she felt someone grab her ass. She turned around, but there were too many people to determine who it was. "This blows," she muttered. She stopped walking when she noticed Jake talking to a brown hair girl, in his lap. She was leaning against his chest dangerously close. The girl was talking and soon her mouth was against his. Her anger rose, and she quickly walked over to them.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Haley said loudly to interrupt their make out session.

Jake broke out and looked at Haley confused.

"Why are you doing this to Peyton?" Haley asked ignoring the look the brown hair girl was giving her.

"It's none of your business, Haley," Jake replied and lifted his chin.

"That's right, it's none of your business. Now, why don't you go find a table to clean?" the girl repeated. Haley turned to her.

"I wasn't talking to you," Haley said rudely. Brooke got up from Jake and turned to stand face to face with Haley.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"No, and I don't care," Haley replied pushing her aside. "Jake, are you going to tell Peyton or should I?"

"Damn, Haley, chill. This doesn't have to involve Peyton," Jake said.

"Jake, why are you being such an ass?" Haley yelled. Jake glared at her.

"Why are you being a bitch? You should be thankful for me. I got you this job," Jake said crossing his arms.

"I am. But you have to stop this."

"I'll do whatever I want."

"Jake-"

"Haley, you know what? Leave."

"Jake-" Haley pleaded.

"Preston!" Jake yelled. Haley turned around to find the chubby man behind her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I suggest you take this girl out. She's underage," Jake told him keeping his eyes on her. Haley gasped.

Preston glared at him. "You told me to hire her," he muttered angrily at Jake.

"Well, now, I'm telling you to get rid of her. You don't want the cops to be called into this, do you?" Jake threatened. Preston sighed and turned to Haley. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Wait!" Haley protested.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked. Nathan shook his shoulders. Nathan looked around him. This wasn't his scene. He was tired of it, frankly.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked again. "A lot of girls were eyeballing you. But you just ignored them. It's not like you."

"Really? I didn't notice," he lied. He did see all the girls watching him, but he wasn't interested. He tried to enjoy the night and the alcohol, but it wasn't working for him. He knew that everyone of those girls only wanted one thing from him. He shook his head from thinking further more. His head was already starting to hurt.

"I'm going for some air," he yelled to Lucas as he got up from the table. Lucas nodded.

* * *

"Wait, please, I need this job," Haley pleaded. Preston let go of her arm once they got outside. It was quiet outside now. The night was almost over.

"Sorry, kiddo. I can't risk my club like that," Preston answered sadly. "Wish I could help, but I can't."

"Please, I'll do anything," she said on the verge of tears.

Preston shook his head. Haley knew it was too late. She couldn't do anything now. Another job, down the drain. Her heart plunged deep inside her chest. Disappointment took over. She took off her wig, revealing her hair as they drop elegantly down upon her shoulders.

* * *

Nathan sighed as he reached outside. The cool air felt refreshing as compared to the damp hot air inside the club. He was about to grab a cab when he heard noises nearby. He turned the corner to find a man and woman talking under the streetlights. He squinted to look more clearly. The girl in the red wig was obviously upset. The man shook his head. Nathan watched the girl closely. She was petite, and had her back towards him. Suddenly she turned around.

Slowly, she took off the wig and he was entranced by her. Her long dark blonde hair fell slowly beside her shoulders, bouncing up and down as she walked. He felt his heart skip a beat. He froze, his legs gluing itself to the ground. He was mesmerized by her look. She looked beautiful with the streetlight complimenting her skin, causing her to glow. As she walked into the shadow of the building, Nathan could have sworn he saw a glisten of silver. Was she crying? She walked past him, gently grazing his arm against her shoulder. He caught a scent of her. A mixture of wild flowers and sunshine. He watched her as she walked further away. He took a step towards her, suddenly having the urge to go after her, but stopped when she got into a cab and took off.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Haley sat up at the kitchen table reading the job ads when Peyton walked in.

"Anything interesting?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

Haley looked up. "Are you feeling better?"

Peyton nodded. "Thanks to you. Thanks for taking care of me."

Haley shrugged. "No problem. You would have done the same for me."

Peyton took a seat across from Haley and sat down.

"So what happened last night?" Peyton asked carefully watching Haley.

"Nothing. I just didn't think it was for me," Haley answered hoping Peyton would buy it.

Peyton relaxed her position and sat upright. "Well, there are always more jobs out there."

Haley sighed silently, knowing Peyton believed her.

"Yea, actually I found a few. I think I'm going to check it out," Haley said waving the newspaper.

"Well, I'm going to work. Today, we're catering a big charity event. If they like what we did, the boss might even throw in a bonus," Peyton said clasping her hand together, as though in prayer. Haley shook her head. She never did understand why Peyton worked as a server in a catering company when she could be spending her days drawing and acting on her artistic abilities.

Haley nodded. "Good luck then."

* * *

Nathan's cell phone went off. He was driving to the work, but the traffic made it impossible. He reached into his pants pocket and flipped it open.

"Nathan, mom wants to know if you'll come home today," Brooke said not bothering to greet him.

"I don't know, why?" he asked.

"Remember? It's her big charity event that she's hosting. She wants you to drop by," Brooke said.

Nathan sighed defeated. "What time?"

* * *

"I cannot believe this," Peyton heard her boss shriek. "What are we going to do? What am _I _going to do?"

Peyton turned around and carefully took out her cellphone and dialed home. It rang four times before being picked up.

"Haley, thank god you're there," Peyton hissed into the phone.

"Why, what's wrong?" Haley asked.

"You will not believe it. We're short two people, my boss is freaking out," Peyton said carefully to not be overheard.

"Oh, well so much for your bonus," Haley said.

"Dummy, I the reason I called is, I think she'll give you a try if you come down here. She's desperate and knowing her, she'll do anything."

The light bulb suddenly went off in her head.

"You mean, she might hire me?"

Peyton nodded clutching on her phone. "If you save us tonight and come down here by five." Haley quickly agreed and gathered her things to leave for the address Peyton had given her.

* * *

Haley looked at herself in the bathroom that she was instructed to use to change into the uniform. As Peyton said, her boss was desperate and had allowed Haley to work. All she had to do was walk around offering drinks. Simple, she thought. She brushed her shoulder and walked out the bathroom.

* * *

Nathan arrived as he had promised his sister. Guests had already arrived and conversing among themselves. He greeted a couple of the board members from work and waved to several old friends that he hadn't talked to in a while.

"Ready to bolt?" he heard a voice come out from behind him. He turned around to find Lucas and greeted him.

"Man, this is dull as ever," Lucas said noting that mostly everyone there was middle aged.

"Then why are you here?" Nathan asked smiling to all the people passing by.

"You know your mom. She can talk anybody into anything. I'm just the family lawyer, I told her. But she says that since I'm best friends with you, I should show up and demonstrate a little support. Plus she says I might even meet some girls tonight. HA!," he retorted throwing his head back. "I doubt it."

Nathan chuckled as Lucas scowled.

* * *

Haley carefully walked around carrying a tray asking people if they're interested in a drink. The event was taking place outside in a garden. The place was elegantly decorated and they even had live music. She observed all the people and came to a conclusion that this event was for only the rich. Everyone there was dressed in Armani suits, Chanel dresses, and Louis Vuitton, sporting the most expensive accessories and wearing jewelry that glistened in every direction they walked in. Everyone she encountered looked great and had impeccable manners. She continued to tour around asking when she felt a hard object on the grass and before she knew it, she had leaned over and tipped the entire tray downward and splashed all over someone.

"I'm so sorry!" Haley quickly aided to middle aged woman to clean up. She grabbed napkins from the nearby table and dabbed at the woman's outfit. She stared at it, nervous. The woman's outfit was white. The drink she'd been carrying around was purple. It was no use. The woman glared at her and quickly a crowd formed around them. Haley looked up and recognized a familiar face that was snickering at her.

* * *

Brooke was greeting everyone she passed, when she suddenly saw someone who looked familiar to her. Brooke stopped mid sentence and walked away to keep her eyes on the familiar stranger. Her eyes widened when she realized who she was. It was the girl at the club. The one arguing with Jake. She narrowed her eyes and a grin formed on her face. She watched as the blonde walked around with a tray of drinks in her hand. She waited until she came closer to her. Carefully, she stuck out her foot and she watched in slow motion as she fell forward and the entire tray slipped out of her hand. Payback's a bitch, Brooke thought gleefully.

"OH, my goodness, I'm am terribly sorry," Haley chanted over and over again.

"How could you be so careless?" the woman shouted wiping at her chest. Quickly, Peyton ran to Haley's side along with their boss.

"Ma'am, I am so sorry. Please forgive her, she's new," their boss said. Haley retreated to Peyton's side and bowed apologetically.

"We will pay for any damages caused," she continued.

"Speak no more, my evening's ruined," the woman said and walked away. Haley bit her lip nervously as Peyton elbowed her.

Their boss tried to stop the woman but stopped and turned to face Haley. She glared at Haley, her breath heavy with anger rising in her eyes. She stalked towards Haley but instead of stopping, she walked right pass her, roughly pushing Haley to the side. Haley kept her gaze downward until she heard that snicker again. Her face lifted and she noticed the brown hair girl trying to keep from laughing. She narrowed her eyes, glaring and cursing under her breath.

"Oopies," Brooke mocked and walked away.

Haley snarled and took in a deep breath. Peyton nudged her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I need some time alone," Haley answered and walked away.

She began walking away and slowed down when she noticed she could barely hear the noise level anymore. She tried to clear her mind and take in deep breaths. How could she? How evil could she be? Haley needed to be alone. She looked around but realized she was in the middle of nowhere. How big could this garden be? She looked up and noticed the gigantic tree standing before her. Perfect.

"I'm so sorry to hear about you and Natalie. We actually thought she was going to be the one for you," an old couple said to Nathan. The elderly woman took Nathan's hand into hers.

"I'm sure you'll work it out somehow," she said in a gentle form. Nathan nodded. The old couple bid him farewell and found someone else to talk to. Nathan sighed. He can't take it anymore. That was the fifth time someone's mentioned Natalie. He was fine. He didn't need their sympathy. He looked over his shoulder to find his sister and mother in a deep conversation. This was his chance to escape without having them notice it. He walked gracefully out from the crowd and made his way deep into the garden.

He sighed when he realized he was safe and alone and leaned against a tree. He put his hands inside his pockets and moments later took his hand out, with a piece of paper. Garbage, he thought and threw it on the ground.

"I don't think you should be littering around here," a voice called out. Nathan stood upright and looked around. There was no one.

"Pick it up," it called once more. Nathan looked around frantically. Was he going crazy?

"Up here." Nathan stopped and turned his head up. His eyes widened when he noticed a girl sitting up in the tree. He nearly chocked on his saliva. Was his vision playing tricks on him. There was actually a girl in the tree.

"What are you doing up there?" he finally managed to choke out.

"I needed someplace to be alone," she yelled down to him.

His furrowed his eyebrow trying to be serious but felt his lips twitching. This was certainly a change of direction from the dull event before. "Oh, and a tree is the best place for that?"

"It was, at least for the moment, before being interrupted by you," she replied.

"Get down, now!" he motioned with his arms.

Haley obliged and started to move out from the branch but stopped herself.

"What's wrong? I told you to get down," he said sternly.

"I -- I can't," she answered, nervous.

"And why not?"

"I'm afraid and I--I don't know how," she said biting her lip.

"What!" he shouted in frustration. "Why didn't you think of that when you started climbing?"

"Well, I wasn't thinking about it at the time," she snapped at him.

"GOSH! Just jump!"

"Are you kidding!" She clung onto a branch for support with one hand. Nathan sighed wearily. His neck was starting to hurt from looking up.

"Come on, it's not that high," he told her.

Haley struggled to place a hand on her hip. "How tall are you?"

"Six foot two, why?" he answered looking up at her.

"Well, because I'm more than six foot two up in the air!," she yelled. "I'm not jumping."

"Fine, then. Figure out on your on how to get down," he answered and took a few steps back.

"Wait!" she cried out panicking still clinging tightly to the branch for support.

Nathan sighed and walked closer to the tree. What a night, he thought.

"Jump, I'll catch you," he assured her.

"You better not be lying," she checked.

"If I dropped you, who'll be there to climb this tree in the future?" he asked lauging at her.

"It's not funny!" she cried defensively watching him laugh to himself.

"Alright, alright," he said after a laugh or two and calmed down enough to look at her.

Haley crouched down, dragging the branch she was holding with her. "Alright, then. I'm going to jump. Catch me!" She closed her eyes tightly and prayed silently. She let go of the branch and jumped down.

"Ahh!"

Nathan caught her but lost his balance and together they tumbled to the ground. Nathan hovered over her. He lifted his head and stared down at the woman under him that was intensively squeezing her eyes shut. He could barely blink. He realized it was the girl from the club. The same girl that took his breath away. A small smile formed on his face. She looked quite adorable right now. He leaned in closer.

"You can open your eyes now," he whispered into her ear.

Haley felt shivers run up and down her spine. She also felt a heavy weight against her body pinning her to the ground. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and found a pair of blue eyes staring back. She struggled to speak but failed. She stared at his perfect face features, unable to take her eyes away.

"Now, that wasn't too bad was it?" he asked.

Haley turned away and blushed. Nathan smiled once more and got up. Haley watched as he brushed the dirt from his suit. He caught her eyes and offered his hand to help her get up. She took it and gradually stood on her feet. She winced as she placed her feet down.

Nathan watched her and stared at her leg.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Haley nodded.

"Thanks." She began to walk away but a sharp pain shot through her ankle, preventing her to take another step. Nathan ran to her side and bend down on one knee.

"Place your hand on my shoulder for support," he told her while examining her foot. She bit her lip and carefully placed her hand on both side of his shoulders. She winced as she felt him take off her shoes and massage her foot.

"I think you sprained it," he said finally after a moment of silence. He lifted his head and looked at her.

"Are you going home?" he asked. She nodded silently.

"Let me take you home." Haley shook her head.

"No, thanks. I can make it on my own." She turned to walk but Nathan quickly got to his feet and grabbed her arm and brought her to a halt.

"I don't think you will be able to. Let me give you a ride," he insisted.

Haley deliberated in her head carefully and sighed.

"Alright," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

The engine of his Mercedes Benz GL450 roared to life as the couple drove off from the Scott's Mansion. It was getting dark now, but the city was illuminated with street lights and neon signs from all angles. They rode in silence until they came to an abrupt stop at the red light in front of them. Nathan turned slightly to observe the girl in his car. She held her hands in her lap and was seriously focus on the road ahead of her. Her hair was held up in a pony tail with clips in her hair. Despite being obviously nervous, she was cute.

"Do you always like to climb trees?" he asked focusing back on the road. She turned to look out the window, hiding the blush that was outlining her cheek bones.

"I told you, I wanted to be alone," she explained. She focused her gaze on the skyline.

"But I assure you there are other places you can go to be alone," he said taking a quick glance at her.

"Well, there weren't any at the time."

He chuckled.

"My name's Nathan, by the way. Nathan Scott." She turned her head to meet his gaze.

"I'm Haley James," she answered. "Oh, you can stop here." She pointed to the sidewalk. Nathan ignored her and continued to drive. Haley furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"I don't think you'll be able to make it on your own, Haley," he said. "Tell me where I can park so I can take you home myself."

"I'm fine. I don't want be a bother," she insisted.

"You're not fine. You have a sprained ankle. Now tell me where I can park so I can take you home." Haley sat back angrily and crossed her arms.

"Turn right at the next traffic light and you'll see a parking lot to your left. You can park there," she muttered. Nathan grinned to himself.

Once he parked, he got out to help Haley. He placed his right arm around her shoulders while his left held her hand to steady her. Haley's heart nearly went into overdrive at the touch of him. He helped her up into the elevators, where she nearly tripped but thankfully, Nathan caught her. Her face was blazing red by the time they made it to her apartment. The door opened to reveal Peyton staring wide eyed at them.

"Haley? Haley, are you okay? What happened, where did you go?" she asked taking Haley from Nathan. Haley limped quickly to her side.

"She's alright. She just sprained her ankle," Nathan answered looking at Haley. Peyton's stare came back.

"You're--uh, Nathan, right?" Peyton asked bewildered.

Nathan nodded. "Yea."

Haley sighed in annoyance at Peyton's dumbstruck figure and nudged her in the ribs. Peyton closed her mouth and blushed slightly.

"Thanks, Nathan, I think I can take it from here," Haley told him. Nathan nodded.

"Alright. But If I were you, I'd hold off on the tree climbing thing, though," he said. Peyton scrunched her forehead in confusion.

"Long story," Haley gritted while trying to press a fake smile at Nathan. "Good night, Nathan."

"Good night, then," Nathan said and departed. Haley made a face behind his back and closed the door when his figure disappeared as the elevator doors closed.

"Oh, my god! Nathan Scott! I can't believe it!" Peyton squeal at Haley. Haley ignored her and limped into the couch. Peyton plowed down beside her and took her hand into hers.

"Tell me everything. How did you two meet? What was that about tree climbing? And are you two like seeing each other now?" She smiled widely and Haley.

"Whoa, slow down. No, we aren't seeing each other. It was just mere coincidence that I ran into him. If you don't mind I would rather not talk about it because, it's kind of embarrassing."

Peyton's happiness diminished quickly, but nodded her head. "Alright, then. You sure know how to ruin the fun though."

* * *

Brooke waited patiently for her brother at his apartment. He was not picking up his cell phone, which was odd, because he always has it with him. She was starting to get irritated. Her head whipped around at the sound of keys jingling and practically ran him over once he let himself in.

"Brooke! God, don't do that!" he yelled.

"Sorry! What took you so long? I've been waiting for a long time now. Where did you go?" she asked. Nathan set his keys by the nearby table stand.

"I had to take someone home," he answered and loosened his tie.

"Who?" she asked

"Someone you don't know," he replied and sat down on the couch.

"Well, after you escaped, mom went berserk. She really wanted you to meet the Anderson's daughter. You know how she is. She's set on marrying you off so that the company can have more ties overseas. But the Anderson's daughter was very pretty. I think you'll like her," Brooke said accompanying his brother on the couch.

"I don't think I'm interested in dating at the moment," Nathan said sighing.

"Come on, you losing interest in girls? Are cats flying outside?" Brooke teased playfully punching his arm.

"Brooke, I think the expression is 'when pigs fly' not cats," Nathan said chuckling.

"Whatever. Anyway, I need a favor," Brooke said fluttering her eyes in his direction.

"I knew you had an ulterior motive," he accused and sat back.

"Well, I need you to talk to mom. She's being stubborn. She won't let me work for the company. I need a job you know. I can't always be dependent upon dad and mom."

Nathan looked at her.

"Come on, Nate. They'll listen to you. You're like the golden child. Whatever you do, they praise. Whatever I do, they scold," she said looking down at the fabric of the couch.

"Brooke, you know that's not true. Mom and dad loves you," Nathan assured her.

"Sure. But not the same way they love you, though," she whispered. Nathan pulled her in for a hug.

"I'll talk to mom and dad for you," he told her. She lifted her head excitedly.

"Really? You'll do that?"

Nathan nodded. "And they love will say yes because they love you, not because I said so."

"Sure, when uh…what was it, pigs? …When pigs fly," she retorted

Nathan rolled his eyes but stopped when he heard his cell phone ring. He held his hand to tell Brooke to hang on as he reach with his other hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Mr. Scott, it's me, Laurie. Sorry to call you so late," the voice said.

"No, it's fine," Nathan replied.

"Well, I just wanted to call you and tell you that I've contacted Natalie. She's willing to meet with you tomorrow at five at Luis's."

Nathan nodded. "Thanks, Laurie."

"No problem. See you in two months."

"Enjoy your vacation." Nathan hung up and flipped his cell phone closed.

"Laurie?" Brooke asked.

Nathan nodded.

"She's on vacation? Who's going to take her place in the meantime?" Brooke asked.

Nathan shrugged. "I haven't found anybody yet. But I should do just fine."

Brooke laughed. "Are you kidding? Do you know how much work Laurie goes through everyday? Good luck."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Haley asked hopping past Peyton lying on the couch.

"I can't get a hold of Jake," she told her. Her left arm laid on her face, covering her eyes. "I haven't seen him in like two days." Haley looked away, ignoring the guilt that was clawing into her chest.

"Oh, well, maybe he's just been busy," Haley said biting her lip.

"Busy doing what?" Peyton sat up looking at Haley with her hands in her lap. "Hales, I don't know if…I'm…He's been acting strange lately." Haley turned to her friend.

"What do you mean by strange? He seems normal to me," she told her.

"I don't know. It seems as if he's lost interest in me or something," Peyton said looking down at her hands.

"Peyton, I…I saw…- Haley sighed -I can see what you guys have and I think you should talk to him and not torture yourself like this," Haley said. Peyton took a deep breath and let out a smile.

"You're right. But first I have to get a hold of him." Haley smiled.

"In the meantime, I have to get over to the bank," Haley said and gathered her purse.

"You sure you can get there on your own?" Peyton asked worried.

"I'll be fine. You just focus on trying to find Jake," Haley instructed and left. Peyton grinned softly at Haley as she left. Haley has always tried to be strong person, but sometimes even being strong makes you weak. Peyton didn't bother to ask her if she was sending money to her foster mom, because she knew what the answer was. Every month, Haley would send money to her foster mom, though Peyton never told her she knew about it. Haley had had a bad childhood and didn't like to talk about it, so Peyton didn't want to open any unhealed wounds. What she didn't get was, knowing Haley had a bad childhood, why was Haley sending money to her foster mom?

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Haley reached the post office after getting her money out of the bank. It was that time of the month for her. Time to go into her past and think about the ones she left behind. She reached into her purse and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it to read the letter once more. Tears couldn't stop flowing down her cheeks as she started reading.

"_Dear Haley, _

_How are you dear? I'm afraid I have some news for you. Frank died yesterday. His cancer finally took his life. I know you said you didn't want to talk about him, but I figured you should know about it. The funeral's taking place on Friday. Whether or not you come down for the service, I'll understand your decision. Billy's practically a grown man now. He's working and going to school now. He was so saddened by Frank's death. I think he'll like to see you. We're all doing okay now. Thank you for the money you've sent us. I'll look forward to your reply."_

_Love,_

_Rosie" _

Haley folded the piece of paper and slipped them into her pockets. The man she had ran away from had died. She didn't know if she should feel relieved or sad or happy. He was after all, the man who had adopted her and taken care of her since she was three years old. She wiped at her tears and dropped her response into the mailbox. She wasn't going to return home, she knew that if she did, those horrible memories would just haunt her.

* * *

Nathan took a peek at his watch. It read 5:10. Nathan was starting to get anxious. He had dreaded coming here today. Meeting her. The woman who he had fallen in love with. The woman who he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with. The woman who had deceived him.

"Nathan," he heard her soft voice from the back of him. He turned around to see her standing there, elegant as always. He stood up to greet her. He was going to try and be civilized with her. Sure, he was angry, but he still loved her. She sat down across from him. He looked at her. He could tell that her broken nose was healed now.

"What did you want to meet me for?" she asked casually flipping her hair back.

"I wanted to settle this case you have against my sister," he replied, his voice deep and strong.

"Oh?"

"Natalie, let's not drag this out. You know I have the best lawyer there is and I don't want to make this more public than it already is."

Natalie studied him for a brief second.

"What do you propose? Your sister broke my nose in front in public. What can you offer to compensate for that?" she glared at him.

"Well, what can you offer to compensate me for lying to me for the past eight months?" Nathan asked watching her. She stiffened and became quiet. Nathan snickered.

"I mean, I don't think the public would like to know that Natalie Walker is a gold-digger who lies and seduces men to get her way with things. I heard they've made you an UN spokesperson. You must be very proud of yourself. What would happen if word gets around?" Nathan smiled coyly at her.

"You wouldn't," Natalie dared glaring at him.

"Oh, I wouldn't?"

"What do you want?" she demanded. The sound of her voice made it sounds as if she was pleading.

"Drop the charges against my sister and leave us alone. In return, your reputation would be safe and you get to keep your ego."

Natalie gulped and looked away as she spoke. "You know, every moment that we spent together, there was never a time that I didn't regret my intentions of getting close to you. I hated doing what I was doing. But I don't regret knowing you and being with you was made me the happiest woman on earth."

Nathan tried to be angry at her. Angry at her for using those words, angry for having to end it like this, and angry because he couldn't love her anymore.

"Alright, I drop the charges, Nate," she said looking at him once more. "I'm sorry for I did to you." She stood up and looked down at him. "I wasn't lying when I said that being with you made me the happiest woman on earth." She grinned lightly and walked away. Nathan's heart sunk at the sight of her walking away. His body felt like boulders that were too heavy to move. His eyes rested on her figure until they disappear before the door.

* * *

Haley sat on the bench in the darkness consuming in the quietness of night. She watched as cars drove by, creating a cool breeze that blew against her face. Her life was a mess. She had no job, nothing to live forward to, no real family anywhere, and no real consistency in her life. And she was still bothered from the letter she received from Rosie. She sighed to herself. If there was anything, a sign, a clue, anything to tip her off in the right direction, anything to change her life for the better, she would do anything to appease the gods. Her head drifted downward towards the ground. A spark in the hidden behind a patch of grass caught her eye. She bent over to pick up the rock lying on the ground. It was round and as almost as big as her palm. She closed her eyes and took in a breath.

"Ridiculous," she whispered to herself. She extended her arms and threw it as hard as she could as she screamed aloud. She opened her eyes and let out the breath. Her lungs relaxed and she felt better, until she heard tires squealing. She stood up on her feet and searched through the darkness.

"Hey you!" she heard a deep voice call towards her.

She stiffened her position. Uh-oh, she thought. She straightened up and finally saw the big picture just ahead of her. A tall man stood on the side of the street pointing at her, while beside him was a dark colored car, and its windshield was semi-shattered and cracked. Before she realized it, she was running away.

"Stop!" the voice shouted. Haley didn't turn around but she could hear footsteps trailing behind her. She ran even faster.

"Stop!" it cried again. Before she knew it, a pair of strong iron arms grabbed ahold of her locked its grip around her waist. They spun her around and clumsily they fell to the ground. Haley shut her eyes tightly afraid of what's to come. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath. She felt the weight toppling over her while a blanket of warmth enveloped her. Together they laid there noisily, while they each pant hopelessly. She suddenly felt the weight lift off of her and opened one eye.

"What the hell!" the man yelled. Haley furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you crazy? Do you enjoy doing all these crazy stuff that you do?"

Haley's eyes widened as she realized who it who. Nathan sighed and stood up brushing debris from his suit. Haley slowly followed pursuit.

"You're nuts, you know that, right?" he said still brushing off dirt.

"I-I'm sorry," she said quietly

"Yea, right! Do you know what you've done. My windshield's shattered!"

"I'll pay for the damages," she pleaded. Nathan looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You'll pay for the damages? Do you know what kind of car that is? Do you even have that kind of money?" He raised an eyebrow.

Haley felt her cheeks burning. It was true she didn't have any money at the moment, but that doesn't mean that he could use it to insult her.

"Hey, just because I'm an average working class girl, doesn't give you a rich, spoil, high profiler to look down upon me. I said I'll pay you for the damages, didn't I? I always keep my word," she snapped at him and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Oh really? Pay it up then," he dared and extended his palm out. Haley's face dropped, looking at the hand in front of her.

"I..uh…I .."

"Exactly," he proved and grinned at her. Haley glared at him. Nathan pulled back his hand and looked at her. What a small world, he thought. The girl who nearly took his breath away, and there she was. Sure she was strange and always doing these weird stuff, but she always looked good doing it. She was wearing a black tank top with skinny jeans and a pair of flats. Of course, she was totally opposite of what his type usually were; tall, blonde, and sophisticated, but in this case, he just couldn't help it. Her attitude and character made her stand out too much in his mind. He was nearly lost in thought until Haley interrupted him.

"I'm really sorry," she said sincerely. "I'll pay you, but I don't have the money right now. Maybe I could pay you in payments?" She looked at him hopefully.

Nathan thought for a moment until something snapped inside of his mind. He lifted his gaze to meet hers.

"Do you have a job?" he asked. Haley shook her head sadly.

"Alright then. Here's what we'll do. You can come and work for me. My assistant is on vacation for two months. I need someone around to help me. I'll dock off one month's pay for the damages," he told her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Whoa, what happened?" Brooke asked as soon as she walked up to Nathan on the sidewalk.

"Just a little accident," Nathan answered as he shut his cell phone closed. He just got done talking to his insurance company making sure, someone will be there to pick up his car. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"No problem. Seriously, what happened here?"

Nathan shrugged. "A rock hit my windshield."

"How big was the rock?" Brooke walked around his car observing the cracks and shattered glasses.

"Pretty big."

"Didn't you just buy this car?" she asked lifting her gaze up from the car.

Nathan nodded. "Yep, but, I can get it fix. No problem."

"Alright. Come on, I'll take you home. Oh, did you talk to mom and dad?" Brooke asked. She opened the driver side door of her car and waited for Nathan to answer. Nathan looked at her and shook his head.

"Sorry, I forgot all about it. I'll talk to them soon, I promise." He opened his door and slid in. Brooke followed and turn on the engine of her car and started driving.

"I didn't interrupt your evening or anything, did I?" Nathan asked looking over at his sister. Brooke shook her head.

"Nope, Jake was just about to leave when you called."

"Jake?" Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, remember, I told you I met some guy on the subway. Well, we've been seeing each other and he's really sweet and caring."

Nathan shook his head. "Some guy you met on the subway?"

"Nathan, don't go all big brother on me, okay? He's a co-owner of a club and is really down to earth. He gets me, you know?" Nathan chuckles at that remark.

"What do you mean? You're not complicated, Brooke. Everyone gets you." He leaned back and looked out his window. His sister was always wild and outgoing. For a 23 year old, she wasn't the type to be mushy and looking for a serious relationship.

"Nathan, I'm not an open book. I have feelings too. And with Jake, he makes me feel wanted and needed."

"Alright, okay. Fine, but I want to meet him, Brooke," Nathan said looking back at his sister. Brooke smiled.

"Okay, but don't tell mom and dad yet, okay? I'm not ready to tell them that I'm dating someone. I mean, they really freaked out with Paul. I don't think I want to rush anything."

Nathan nodded understanding. Their parents were really strict, insisting that they only date sons and daughters of chairmen, CEOs, board members, you know, the likes or someone of their society. An average Jane would be a no-no for his mother. Both he and Brooke know that their parents intend to marry them off to gain more power in the industry or at least gain more allies. It's all part of their strategy to branch out and create more opportunities to gain fame, wealth and power. They knew all that, and that's why, they have to remain quiet about their love lives. Their parents were powerful people, so they can do anything they want, to anybody they want. Nathan knows of this personally when his former girlfriend, Amanda, who was a receptionist for an art gallery, was introduced to his mother. A week later, Amanda had lost her job and home. Nathan had to break off his relationship with her so that she can get everything back. It was no joke to them. Love and business are tied together, at least in their parents' view.

* * *

Haley arrived back at the apartment to find Peyton still up. Haley dropped her purse by the nearby table and made her way to Peyton who was watching TV. Haley propped down beside Peyton.

"Where've you been?" she asked not taking her gaze from the TV.

"I found a job," Haley reported. Peyton turned off the TV and turn towards her.

"Where?" Haley smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I didn't exactly find it. Someone sort of offered it to me," she explained.

"What?" Peyton scrunched her forehead.

"Okay, long story short, I owe Nathan Scott money and so he offers me a job to pay him back." Haley spoke so fast it sounded like she was rambling. Peyton raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Whoa, I think I want the long version," Peyton said. Haley laughed.

"Trust me, you so do not want the long version." Haley turned the TV back on.

"So did you get in touch with Jake?" she asked. Peyton shook her head.

"I'm sorry," Haley replied and took Peyton's hand into hers. "I'm sure he has an explanation." Peyton smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Yea, I sure hope so."

* * *

Haley knocked nervously on the tall wooden door before her. She heard a muffled voice telling her to go in. She turned the door knob and walked inside, closing the door gently behind her. She turned to find Nathan with his head down, writing something on a piece of paper.

"Sit down," he instructed without lifting his head to meet her gaze. She followed his order and sat down. She waited anxiously observing his office while he was still concentrating on his paper. On his walls were certificates and awards along with pictures of him with some guys and girls. But one particular picture caught her eye; one with him with his arms around a girl, the same girl who tripped her. Her eyes bulged out and she was about to blurt out something, but Nathan interrupted her.

"You're here early. But that's good, because today, we have a hectic schedule. I have a meeting with a new client today and also there's a board meeting that I've got to attend to. But my presentations aren't complete. I need you to finish them for me." He quickly got up to put on his jacket and walked over to the door. Haley didn't even have time to protest or tell him she's never done this kind of job before. Nathan opened the door and held it open with one hand while signaling her to get up and move with the other. She obliged and quickly walked out the office. Outside of Nathan's office was a large desk accompanied by piles of papers and a computer and printer. Nathan looked down at Haley.

"This is where you'll be working. I need you to sort these papers by date and I've sent you the presentation via e-mail. So when you're done, I need you to burn them into a disc. With the presentations, the information is in that folder right there," He pointed to a manila folder beside the computer and printer. "I just need you to input in the cost of labor for the past five years." He shrugged. "And if you want to make it more presentable, feel free to do so."

Haley's stood there utterly lost. She had never used a computer before in her life. She had no idea what Nathan was talking, He had lost her when he started talking about…email, was it? Anyway, Haley knew she was going in way over her head. She looked back at the stack of papers sitting on the desk. Who was she kidding? Haley opened her mouth to tell him but was interrupted by the sound of Nathan's phone. He smiled apologetically and pulled out his phone from his pocket.

Haley watched him as he spoke. It was the first time she noticed he was wearing a suit and he looked unbelievably handsome. He was fairly tall, with dark brown almost black hair. His jacket was unbuttoned allowing Haley to see the broad, muscular chest that lies beneath the fabric. She return her focus to his face. His lips moved swiftly as he spoke, his perfect white teeth revealing itself as he smiled. His nose, not too small, not too big. And then his eyes. Perfect, sunny, blue eyes that glisten brightly as he spoke. For some strange reason, she was reacting this way. No, it can't be. She had never been like this before. It's probably just a crush, she shrugged. But just the sight of him left her completely dazed. She didn't even realize it when Nathan had hung up his phone and was talking to her.

"So, do you know what you're going to do? Any questions?" he asked.

She shook her head, still staring intently at his mesmerizing eyes. Make sure your mouth is closed, she told herself. She pressed her lips tightly.

He grinned at her.

She looked incredible. She was wearing a tight pencil skirt and a black jacket with flirty high heels. This girl is really something. He had never felt anything like this before. But he had to be careful, he told himself. He wasn't ready to get into anything, especially with his new assistant. It's going to be strictly business, no matter everything in his body is telling him otherwise. He looked at her once more. He scrunched his forehead. Was she staring at him? Another grin formed on his face.

"Alright, then, I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. I have to go meet my sister," he said. He looked at her zombie state. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly, unable to speak. He chuckled. "Okay. I'll be back." Haley watched as he walked away, ever so gracefully that made her heart melt. Get a grip! As soon as he disappeared around the corner, she turned around and reality hit her. She was really in big trouble.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Haley stood there completely lost as to what to do. She didn't even know where the power button for the computer is. She sighed. What had she gotten herself into?

"Hi there, pretty lady," a voice caught her attention. She spun her head around. She was greeted by a tall skinny blonde smiling at her. The way he was looking at her caused her to blush.

"Hi," she said weakly hating herself for being so vulnerable.

"I'm Chris," he said extending his hand out to her. She took it gently and shook it.

"I'm Haley."

"The new assistant, right?" He leaned in closer to her and grinned, still clutching her hand.

She nodded shyly, avoiding looking at him. Gosh, he was really close.

"Yea."

"I'm on the board. Also, I'm Nathan's best friend," he said and winked playfully at her. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. He was so adorable. His smile brought her to blush even more and not just that, he was still holding her hand. All of a sudden, her body temperature seem to sky rocket. She could barely breath. Is this what they call Love at first sight?

"How do you like it here so far? I know Nathan can be a drama queen sometimes and he's really a mess at times too, but Laurie handled him well." Even his voice was lovely.

"I-uh-I--my hand," she stumbled with her words.

Chris looked down and chuckled amused. "Sorry." He let go of her hand and smiled at her.

"It's okay," she replied, regretting it now that the warmth had left her hand.

"Anyway, where did Nathan go?"

"Oh, um, he said sometime about his sister?" Haley guessed. She wasn't paying attention at the time.

"Oh, Brooke, right. Well, I can come back later. It was nice meeting you," Chris said waved.

"Wait," she cried out. Chris turned around to face her.

"I kinda need some help. Can you? I mean--er, if you're not busy?" she asked pleadingly.

He smiled. Her heart melted once more. "Sure."

* * *

Nathan returned to his floor along with Brooke by his side. They both froze at the sight of them. Nathan glared at Chris while Brooke glared at Haley. Both Haley and Chris were oblivious to Nathan and Brooke's presence since they were too busy laughing and joking around. Haley threw her head back and laughed at a joke Chris had just told her. Nathan clenched his fist, as he walked closer to the couple. Chris was kneeling beside Haley with his hand over Haley's on the mouse showing her how the program works.

"Ah-hem," Nathan cleared his throat. Chris looked up and beamed.

"Nathan!" He stood up and looked down at Haley and then at Nathan.

"I was showing her how to use Excel. She needed to input all those data but didn't know how, she I was showing her," Chris explained. "Brooke!" Chris turned his head to the brunette standing to the side. Brooke tried to manage a smile but failed.

Haley turned as well, and soon regretted afterwards. Brooke gave her a glare and rolled her eyes. Haley tried to ignore her and returned her gaze to Chris. Chris pulled Nathan away and formed a small huddle.

"Dude, where did you find this chick? She's hot!" he whispered.

Nathan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I mean it, man. I mean, come on, I know you see it too." Chris turned around and smiled Haley who smiled back awkwardly. Chris returned to Nathan.

"I think I'm in love," Chris sang happily. "You think I can have her? I mean-" Chris stepped back and laid his hands before him "If that's alright with you, boss." Nathan tried to laugh at his joke, but something inside of him was causing him to feel…jealous. The way Haley had laughed before, it was beautiful, but with Chris next to her, so close to her, made him envious that Chris had been the one to make her laugh.

"Of course, it's alright, she's just my assistant," Nathan assured him, trying to be convincing enough.

Chris smile wider. "Catch you later, then." He walked over to Haley and whispered something in her ear before leaving. Nathan tried to keep his cool when he walked by Haley.

"Everything okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Yea, I'm beginning to get the hang of this now."

"Good, oh Brooke. Aren't you going to come in?" He turned to his sister who was still standing apart from them. Brooke walked over to them ignoring Haley.

"Haley, this is my sister Brooke, you'll probably be seeing more of her," Nathan said. Haley nodded.

"Come on," Nathan said and walked inside his office with Brooke following along. As soon as the door swung shut, Brooke jumped at her brother.

"Why would you hire someone like her?" Brooke exclaimed.

Nathan sat down and loosen his tie. He was still stirred up over Chris and Haley.

"She needed a job, I needed an assistant," Nathan explained.

"Yea, right, Nate. You like her, don't you?" Brooke accused.

"Brooke!"

"Nathan, I can see it in your eyes when Chris was flirting with her. You nearly burst," she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's not like that," he said. "Besides, didn't you see, she likes Chris and Chris likes her."

"That doesn't prove anything. You still like her." Brooke moved towards her brother.

"Don't get in over yourself, Nate. I know her. She's been messing with Jake. She's like all the other gold diggers that you've been with."

"Brooke, she's not like that."

"I don't want to see you hurt again," Brooke said softly. "Promise me you won't get involved with her, promise me."

"Brooke-"

"Nathan-"

Nathan sighed. "Alright. I promise you. But you've got nothing to worry about. I'm not interested in her."

"Good, then." Brooke said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, Haley. You've been working all week. I miss you. Let's go out tonight," Peyton pleaded, tugging onto Haley's hand. Haley groaned. It was true, she had worked all week. But it wasn't her fault. Nathan's schedule was hectic and she had to keep up. Everyday, she was bombarded with paperwork and annoying clients. On top of that, she had to follow Nathan everywhere like a little lost puppy. It was exhausting. And attending functions with him was another thing.

_flashback:_

_Haley peered up from her desk to find Nathan looking down at her._

"_Yes?" she asked politely._

"_We need to go," he said abruptly. She scrunched her forehead, confused._

"_Go? Go where?"_

"_Didn't you get that text message I sent you?" he asked. _

_She shook her head. "I--My phone broke," she told him._

_He sighed, annoyed. "Well, anyway, today's my mom's charity banquet. I need you to go with me."_

"_Wh-what? Why?" She panicked. She wasn't the type to attend any banquet, or attend them with Nathan Scott. _

"_Don't be silly. I just need you there because there will be clients there and potential ones as well. This is more of a business matter than anything else, James," he snorted at her reaction._

_She scowled softly, embarrassed and frustrated at Nathan's reply. He sure was convincing. _

"_We don't have all day, James," he pointed out. Haley hated it when he called her by her last name. It made her feel demoted. Like he was so high and mighty that he had the right to call her by her last name. When she first protested, he just laughed it off and said that with a one syllable name, it's easier to remember. What's so hard about Haley? It's not like it was hard to say, even a person with lisp would be able to pronounce it clearly. _

"_James?" he looked at her once more._

_Haley nodded reluctantly. "Alright." _

_As soon as she arrived, she felt out of place. They had arrived at the Hilton Hotel banquet hall. Her eyes bulged out as she saw the image in front of her. The room was lavishly decorated with wild exotic flowers, ice sculptures, beautifully designed tables that held decorative food, with even live music playing. She looked around and noticed that she felt like she once did when she was working with Peyton at her catering job. Everyone was dressed in Gucci, Prada, names that she could never afford to wear with two months paycheck combined. Here she was still in her work suit (that she borrowed from Peyton) standing in the middle of the room surrounded by beautiful, rich, and powerful people. Her ego just dropped a notch or two. She was brought back to the scene, with a warm feeling in her back. Before she knew it, she was being pushed forward by Nathan's hand. She glanced up at him and realized he had his arm around her. She blushed slightly but tried to back away from him._

"_Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay," he whispered down at her. She looked up at him. Was it concern that she saw in his eyes? Did he sense her nervousness? If he did, is this his way of showing that he cared? Oh, her heart started skipping. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked leaning down towards her. He was so close, she could feel him breathing on her. She was going to have a heart attack right then._

"_Brooke!" Nathan lifted his head and walked away. Haley's heart dropped. Brooke was there? This night couldn't get any worse. Brooke hated her, and for some strange reason, she felt compelled to please her, make her like her. It was twisted in the sense that Haley had never felt the need to please anyone. She was always on her own, doing things her way and living life to her own measures. But with Brooke around, she found herself on her best behavior, and trying to ease the tension between them two as much as possible._

_She watched as Nathan and Brooke converse and occasionally caught the disgusted look on Brooke's face but smiled in return. Soon Nathan returned and together they greeted the guests that they past by. Haley smiled as much as possible to hide the fact that she hated it there, but to her surprise, she didn't hate it as much as she thought she would. Occasionally, Nathan would look down at her and smile a reassuring smile that made her heart melt or he would place his hand at the back of her guiding her through the room. Her head was spinning from his Jekyll and Hyde personality. What was he doing to her? Overall, her first "business function" went fine. Many more came, and she survived perfectly. But of course, Nathan was always by her side._

"Haley?"

"Haley?"

Haley blinked in confusion.

"Hales, you just totally spaced out on me. What were you thinking about?" Peyton asked raising her eyebrow in suspicion.

"N-nothing," she stammer. "Just deciding whether or not I should go." Haley crossed her arm across her chest and turned away from Peyton.

"Hales, don't play with me. Are you going or do I have to drag you?" Peyton placed her arms on her hips and smirked.

"Oh, alright. Just let me change," Haley said throwing her arms up in defeat.

* * *

"So tell me, where are we going again? Remember that I'm not 21 yet." Haley said looking out the car window. She turned around to face Peyton in the cab with her.

"Don't worry. This guy, I just met, Brian, well, he tells me there is this hot club that just opened and told me to meet him there. I'm sure he'll hook us up. Besides, I don't want to go alone, in case he turns out to be a total nut case. I need you to be my emergency excuse," Peyton explained.

Haley rolled her eyes. She knows this routine all too well. It just recently stopped because she was with Jake.

"What happened to Jake?" Haley asked, biting on her lip. Peyton's face fell and she pressed her lips together.

"He broke up with me a couple of days ago," Peyton said, her voice suddenly almost inaudible.

"Oh, Peyton, I'm so sorry," Haley said engulfing her in a hug. "I didn't know."

Peyton chuckled sadly. "It's fine. I'm fine. I mean, his loss, right?"

Haley pulled away from her and nodded in agreement.

"Right. He's a dumb ass for letting you go, Peyt. You deserve much better. Much, much better," Haley consoled her.

Peyton laughed. "Thanks." The car suddenly came to a stop. "Looks like where here."


	9. Chapter 9

"Tell me why I have to come with you again?" Nathan asked irritated as he got out from Lucas's car.

"Because, we haven't been out lately. Mostly due to you. What's going on? We used to hang out all the time, clubbing, partying, drinking, not to mention hooking up with all the fine girls. Now, it's just dead, and boring. I just though you might need to get out and forget about that Natalie girl, alright?" Lucas said smiling at his friend.

"It's not about Natalie, Luke," Nathan protested.

"Whatever then, just have some fun," Lucas said and walked over to his buddy and patted him on the back. "Tonight, it's all about having fun." Nathan rolled his eyes. Typical behavior coming from his friend. Lucas was all about parties and girls. He never once showed interest in settling down or being serious with anyone. But he, himself was starting to think about settling down. And the person who he had in mind was Natalie.

* * *

"I can't believe you got us into this place! It's awesome!" Haley yelled over the loud music. A tall blonde haired man smiled down at her. It was a pretty exclusive club. Haley gasped as she just saw Scarlett Johansson pass by.

"Ignore her, she was born stupid," Peyton joked at Haley's reaction.

"Hey!" Haley exclaimed and laughed. "Well, what's a girl gotta do for a drink around here?"

Brian laughed.

"What do you want to drink?"

* * *

Haley stumbled across the room to look for Peyton. She had been there for at least one hour and already, had been hit by on by annoying drunkards. She was starting to get irritated. The club was now more crowded than ever and it was hard to get to anywhere. She sighed as she just got shoved by a pair of dancing couple.

"Excuse me," she said loudly to make sure they heard.

"Oh, sorry," Peyton said and turned around. Her eyes widened and remembered her old friend. "Haley!"

"Peyton! Thank god, I found you. I'm wanna leave," Haley whined.

"Well, just-"

"What's going on?" a tall blonde haired man asked, holding onto Peyton's hand. Haley looked at him. He definitely was not Brian. She turned to look at Peyton again for an explanation. Peyton studied her look before realizing what Haley wanted.

"Oh, sorry. Lucas, this is Haley, my best friend. Haley, this is Lucas," Peyton introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Haley said politely shaking his hand.

"Same here," Lucas replied.

"Can't you wait?" Peyton pleaded with her eyes.

Haley sighed. "Alright. I'll be over by the bar if you need me." Peyton squealed with delight and hugged Haley before returning to dance with Lucas.

Haley dragged her body over to the bar and sat down, ordering a dirty martini.

"Thanks," she said to the bartender once she got her drink and started to drank it.

"James?" a voice beside her asked.

She turned her head while still drinking from her glass. Oh, my fu--Before she could help herself, she blew out her drink and splattered Nathan with it.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed, outraged.

"Oh, my god, I'm so sorry!" she apologized. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Nathan reached for some napkins and started to wipe at his clothes. Haley bit her lip and started to help him as well.

"I'm really sorry," she told him again. He stopped and looked at her.

"You are really something, James," he told her. He started wiping his clothes once more. Haley turned her head up towards the ceiling. Why was she cursed? What had she done to deserve this? Why does this always happen to her? She gathered up the rest of her dignity and looked at Nathan. She was surprised to see him out of his usual tie and suit get up. He was wearing a white (but now stained) collar shirt with faded jeans. His hair wasn't as tidied as it would have been had they been at work. It was ruffled and more messy. She couldn't help but notice how good he really looked. She gulped and knew she had gone too far.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked hoping that all fires had been ceased. Nathan gradually stopped and looked at Haley.

"I'm here with a friend," he answered bluntly. Haley sighed at his lack of interest.

"Really? Me too. Although, I'm ready to bolt right now," she told him.

"Huh. Me too. This really isn't my scene anymore," he said turning around to order a drink. Haley raised her eyebrows in shock. She would have thought this was exactly his scene. Young, rich, and wild, she thought.

"What happened?" she brought herself to ask him.

"Things change… I changed," he told her taking a sip of his drink. Haley watched him intently. His lips, his eyes, his nose, so perfectly carved and shaped. He was still talking, but she was too distracted by his features to listen. He must have a girlfriend, she thought. Maybe a supermodel or an actress. Someone just as beautiful as he is. Then her heart sank. Why was she feeling this way? Jealousy. He was her boss. Her rich, wealthy boss who lives in a totally different society. She shook her head to dispense her thoughts.

"Wow, I've gotta say. That's a first. No one's ever turned down my invitation for a dance," Nathan said obviously hurt by her answer. Haley's eyes widened. She didn't mean to shake her head while he was asking her to dance.

"Wait, I didn't mean that," she explained quickly.

Nathan laughed. "Good, because I'm actually a pretty good dancer," he said and quickly wisped Haley away to the dance floor.


	10. Chapter 10

He could feel the warmness of her body as she grinded onto him. His hands were fastened tightly on her lower back, dangerously low. Tempting as it was, he had to fight all urges to keep his hands steady. He watched her and moved with her as she swayed her hips from side to side, teasing his eyes. He growled softly. What was happening to him? Why was he so worked up? Afterall, this is Haley. His assistant. The girl he had promised his sister he'd stay away from. He looked into her honey brown eyes. Something in it reassured him. Holding her, touching her, it all felt right and perfect. He could smell her scent again, wild flowers and sunshine. There was something about Haley that made him always nervous, though he'd never admit it. How could this girl, who always finds a way to cause trouble to him, and who obviously isn't like the other girls who he's been with, how could this one tiny girl make his heart race every time he sees her face? He looked down at her trying to imagine how beautiful she'll look in bed next to him. No. He shook the image away. It can't happen. Can it?

"What are you thinking?" she asked looking up at him. Her hands were now snaked around his neck and even though the loud rhythmic music was playing, they were slow dancing.

"How much I want to kiss you," he whispered in her ear. She looked away, blushing at his revelation. He lifted his hand to her chin and brought her close to him. He looked into her eyes, for reassurance. She didn't pull away, so he closed his eyes and brought his lips to hers. It was soft, and warm. He sucked gently on them, until he brought his tongue forward and licked them carefully. She moaned as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue inside. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was wrong, but still, it felt right. Suddenly, Haley pushed him away and broke the kiss. She looked up at him, her face mad and confused.

"I-I'm sorry," she said and walked away. He reached out, but came short as she slipped away.

"Wait!" he yelled. She didn't listen but kept on walking.

What was she doing?! The room was spinning. Her heart couldn't stop racing. What had she done! She just kissed her boss! Could it get anymore messed up? She cringed. What was she thinking. Although, the kiss was actually nice. His lips were--stop! She slapped her head on the side. Ow. She winced but stopped when someone called out to her. Please, not Nathan, she pleaded to herself.

"Haley!" she heard someone call out to her. She turned around.

"Jake?" she asked confused. He ran over to her.

"Jake? Jake! Oh, no. What are you doing here?" she asked suddenly remembering.

"I need to see Peyton. Have you seen her?" he asked.

"Peyton? Why? What do you need from her?" she asked, panicking.

"I have to tell her I'm sorry. I made a big mistake in letting her go, Haley. I want her back," he told her. Haley stared at in in shock. She was not expecting that.

"Could you tell me where she is, Haley?" Jake ask. Haley couldn't stand him anymore. She can't bear the thought of Peyton getting hurt again.

"No," she answered.

"What?" Jake looked appalled.

"I can't let you see her, Jake. She's moving on. I would tell you to do the same, except, you already have," she answered.

"Haley, that's not fair," he said angrily.

"What's not? You cheating on Peyton, or you embarrassing me that night at the club?"

"Hales--"

"No, Jake! Peyton deserves much better than you. What's to say you won't cheat on her again?"

"I won't!"

Haley chuckled not believing it. "You know, in all the years I've known Peyton, I've never seen her down or sad. She really liked you. But you took her love and stomped on it. I can't let you do that to her again."

"This isn't for you to decide!" he yelled.

"I'm her best friend. I know what's good for her. Not a two face, lying, cheating, bastard like you! Just because you might have gotten tired of Brooke, does not mean you can come back into Peyton's life and ruin it all over again!," she yelled.

"Haley?" Haley turned around at the sound of her voice. Peyton.

"Hales, what's going on?" Peyton asked, her voice shaking. Lucas, stood by her.

"Peyton, I-"

"You cheated on me?" Peyton asked cutting Haley off.

"I didn't mean to do it. I was an idiot, Peyt. I promise I won't do it again," Jake pleaded, pushing Haley aside to get to Peyton. "I love you. I miss you. I know what I did was wrong, but I promise, it'll never happen again."

Peyton looked at him in shock and disgust. No words came out to respond to him. She then looked past him at Haley.

"You knew?" she asked confused. Haley looked up, afraid to meet her friend's gaze. She nodded slowly.

"Peyton, I didn't want to hurt you--"

"You knew, but you didn't tell me? How could you?" Peyton cried out. "I thought you were my friend!"

"I am. But then--"

"I can't believe you. Both of you!" She looked at Haley and then to Jake.

"I can't believe you cheated on me. And that I was stupid enough to fall in love with you from the beginning," she told him.

"Peyt-"

"I don't ever want to talk to you again." Jake's face fell and walked away. Peyton returned her eyes to Haley.

"I can't believe you Hales," she said, her voice almost whispering. Haley could see the tears welling up in her eyes. She knew she deserved this. She should have told Peyton from the very beginning. She had it coming.

"Peyton, I'm sorry," Haley pleaded stepping forward.

"Don't. I don't know if I can forgive you," Peyton said softly.

"Peyton--"

"Don't come home tonight," Peyton said and walked away with Lucas trailing behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! I didn't get a chance to thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews. I love them, thanks! I'm really happy with how this story turned out. Please stay tune for more Naley. I promise more Naley interaction in the up coming chapters along with a few shocks. So, thanks once again to all you readers out there. I'm open to any comments or suggestions. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Thanks.

* * *

Haley sat on the empty bench in the park. She had ran out of the club as fast as she could. Tears blurred her vision, making it hard for her to see through the night. She didn't care if her mascara was running, she didn't care if people were staring, she was suffocating and needed air. She had to get out. But where can she go? She's never felt more alone. It hurts. Her chest ached as she breathed. How could it hurt so much? She couldn't stop the tears from tumbling down her cheeks. No matter how much she wiped at it, now matter how hard she tried to stop, it was no use. They were defeating her. She finally stopped running and found herself in the middle of an deserted park. Slowly, she sat down. Her whole body ached. The tears kept coming. She knew what she did was wrong, but for Peyton to throw her out of the house? Where was she suppose to go? Peyton knew she had no where to go. No one to turn to. She had no money and it was already dark. Tears continue to trickle down her cheeks. Sadness and loneliness enveloped her entirely. She was so alone. She sobbed louder into her palms. Life had always thrown her curveballs, why was this any different? Because, Peyton was the only family she had and she had managed to screw that up. Tears continue to roll down her face despite her trying to wipe at it.

"Haley?"

Haley stopped and looked to see who called her name.

"Nathan?" she asked, surprised to see him.

Nathan grinned sympathetically and sat down next to her.

"Pretty wild night, huh?" he said leaning back against the backboard and looking up at the sky. Haley wiped her tears and stare at him.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I heard what happened," he told her, turning his head towards her. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she replied. She turned her gaze away, crying again once more.

Nathan took her into his arms and hugged her, gently patting her back.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry," he told her softly.

She shook her head.

"It's not okay. I'm homeless. I just lost my best friend and my only family and I have no where to go," she cried onto his shoulders.

He sighed and continued to pat her back softly. His heart was aching at the sight of her crying. Her body shook against his as she cried, unable to stop. He could feel her cheeks against his, warm and moist. Wishing desperately to help her and soothe her, an idea popped in his mind.

"James, you can stay at my place," he said softly, his hand rubbing her back. Haley nearly choked on her saliva. She pulled back and looked at him, her eyes widening as it clearly hit her, what he'd just said.

"W-What?" she asked, afraid now to hear the answer.

He looked at her and chuckled lightly.

"You can stay at my place," he said looking at her as though it wasn't a big deal.

Haley quickly stood up. Her tears diminished immediately.

"Haley!" Nathan said getting up too.

"I can't, Nathan. That's a generous offer, but I can't," she told him and started to walk away.

"Haley, you just said you have no where to go," Nathan said, catching up to her.

"That's true. But I can't stay with you," Haley said turning around to face him. She could feel her cheeks burning, but luckily, it was dark so Nathan couldn't see the redness in her face. "Nathan, I work for you. It wouldn't look right if I stayed with you," she explained.

"Well, it wouldn't be for the first time," he told her and smirked.

She rolled her eyes and continued to walk away.

"Haley, where are you going to stay at? I know for a fact that you have no money, unless you have a second job or something, because you didn't get a paycheck from me yet," he told her, walking next to her.

"I don't care. I'll sleep in a trash can if I have to, but I'm not staying at your place," she told him, still walking.

"What's so bad about staying at my place? Unless, you're afraid?" he asked, teasing her.

She stopped in her tracks, causing him to stop a few steps behind her.

"Afraid of what?" she asked turning around, crossed.

"Afraid of what could happen if you stay at my place. I mean, we did kiss earlier, am I correct?" he told her and smirked once more.

She had totally forgot that they had kissed. Her cheeks began to burn again.

"I know that I enjoyed it. And I know for a fact that you enjoyed it as well," he told her.

She couldn't help the warmness that was surrounding her. She could feel her palms sweating. But she couldn't let Nathan get the best of her. She rolled her eyes. "Don't get too over yourself. It wasn't that good. Besides, I'm not afraid of anything."

"Really? Then, why don't you stay at my place?"

Haley grunted. She was getting nowhere with him. She was a strong person. She could do anything on her own. She's been here before and survived. She didn't need Nathan. She didn't need his help or sympathy. She hated depending on someone else other than herself. She depended on Peyton and look where it got her. She depended on her foster parents and look where it got her. She can't be depending on someone else. She had to figure this out on her own.

"Because I simply can't," she told him and walked away.

* * *

Peyton turned on her side and tugged at her cover tightly over her naked body. The events that happened earlier played over and over in her head. Why was she so cruel? She knew that Haley had no one, no where to go, and yet, she still kicked Haley to the curb. Haley, her best friend for so many years. Her best friend who had been through so much cruelty and so much pain, and yet, she was adding onto the baggage for her friend to carry. When the words came out of her mouth, it happened so quick that she couldn't take it back. Haley had always been prided herself on being strong and surviving anything. She knew for a fact that Haley would not return after she just told Haley not to. Tears began to well up in her eyes. It had been a very confusing week. Jake, the boy who she had fallen hard for, broke up with her. Then she learned that Haley had been keeping his secrets away from her. Haley and Peyton had been through a lot and for Haley to hold this back, was…hurtful. She loved Haley. Haley had always looked up to her too. She blinked her eyes, causing the tears to trickle down the side of her face. It was too late. She hoped Haley was alright. She never meant to hurt her or for this to happen. She felt the bed move and quickly wiped her tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the guy asked.

Peyton turned around and smiled half heartedly. "Nothing, Luke."


	12. Chapter 12

Nathan watched her as her head fell down limply and bounced back up as she opened her eyes slightly. He could tell that sleep was taking over her body. For some odd reason, he couldn't just leave her. No matter how much she protested, he couldn't just have her walk away and sleep at some place other than a bed. He had been following her for two hours now. It was really late. She had finally came to Grand Central Station and took a long awaited rest leaning against the wall. It was nearly empty when she got there and the first thing she did was yawn. He was still watching her from a safe distant before deciding that it was safe to approach her. Her head hang limply to the right of her shoulder. He sighed at her uncomfortable position and took her head into his hands. He positioned himself next to her and let her head lean against his shoulder. He didn't understand Haley's protestation for sleeping at his place. It wasn't like they were going to share a bed. Her turned slightly to look at her. She looked so peaceful, angelic and calm. He couldn't help but feel sympathy towards her. Poor thing, he thought. She must have been through a lot. He looked down at her hands. He hadn't notice it before. His heart nearly ripped noticing that it was rough and branded with scars and bruises. It wasn't like the hands of other women whom he had been with. Their hands were always soft and clean. Like they were the hands of a newborn. They always had the money or time to get their nails done, or get it treated. They never lifted a rock or a dish in their entire lives. Haley's on the other hand, represented something else. It represented her life. She worked hard, and her hands were proof of it. He returned his gaze to her face. She was dead asleep. He couldn't help but grin at the sight of her. It was a nice feeling to have her there by his side. He brushed a piece of hair falling in front of her face. It felt good to touch her, almost as if he calmed him down. He knew it was wrong, but then again, if this is wrong, maybe he doesn't want to be right. Ever.

_

* * *

_  
She slowly opened her eyes, still half asleep. She glanced at the clock sitting on the nightstand in front of her. 9:30, it blinked. Her eyes widened. Oh no, she was late. Gosh, she must have slept in late. She quickly got out of bed and ran for the door. The vision quickly blurred but focused on the image of Nathan in front of her, sitting at a table drinking from a mug. 

"Good morning sunshine," he commented and sipped from his mug. She furrowed her brows. Is this a dream? She looked around her. It wasn't her apartment. It was cleaner, whiter, and bigger. She took a small step forward. There were pictures of Nathan and strangers around. It definitely wasn't her apartment. Where was Peyton? Her eyes shot open as she remembered.

"_Don't bother coming home tonight."_ It all hit here at once.  
"Are you hungry?" Nathan asked looking at her from the table. Haley broke out of her daze and looked at Nathan. Anger and frustration flowing inside of her.

"You shouldn't have brought me here," she said angrily, walking towards him.

"And let you sleep at Grand Central Station? Yeah, right," he said chuckling, as he shook his head.

"I told you I didn't want to come here. I didn't need your help," she told him, slapping her hands down on the table and leaning over. Nathan grinned as he saw a section of her white lacy bra.

"You should be more thankful. Dressing like that and sleeping openly at public places with no security around, I'm sure you were on a couple of predators' list last night." He motioned at her exposed chest and smirked. Haley quickly straightened up and pressed her hand against her chest, embarrassed.

"You're welcome," he said, happy with himself. He took another sip and looked up at her. "Hungry?" he asked.

"No," she said still angry. Her stomach grumbled despite her answer. She glared down at it, angry that her body isn't helping her against Nathan Scott. He laughed.

"Pull up a chair, Debra just dropped off breakfast. It's still fresh," he said pushing a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of her. Haley sat down and looked at him.

"Debra?" she asked.

"My cook," he answered.

She nodded. "Oh." She grabbed the fork and took a bite.

"Good, isn't it?" Nathan asked. Haley nodded and took another bite.

"So I've thought it over and you can stay here as long as you need," Nathan told her. He smiled sympathetically. Haley couldn't help but be speechless at his thoughtfulness.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it," she said and smiled back at him. He nodded before bending down and picking up a package.

"Here, it's for you," he said handing it to her. She hesitated but took it and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Open it," he encouraged. Haley took the lid of the box off and gasp as she saw what it was. A brand new cell phone.

"I can't take it," she said pushing it back to him. "It looks too expensive. I-I just can't."

"Haley, I bought it for you-for business purpose. You said your cell phone was broken, so I have to buy you one in case I need to get in touch with you when you're away from the office," he told her as a matter of factly. "It's like part of your uniform, or something like that. So take it." He smiled at her.

She couldn't help but smile back. It was a pretty nice phone. She picked it up and looked at it.

"Thanks," she answered. "Really, for all of this."

He nodded in return. "No problem. Just- remember to pick up my dry cleaning and I have a meeting at eleven, so make sure you get to the office by ten to help me prepare," he said getting up. Haley's friendly face was replaced with a glare.

"Oh, and I'll have to dock a week's paycheck for that phone," he answered as he walked away.

"Hey!" she yelled standing up. Nathan reached the door and grabbed his jacket and briefcase. He grinned. "I was just kidding. I'll see you at the office. Don't be late!


	13. Chapter 13

Alright, yall can kill me now. How long has it been? Nevermind, don't remind me. I've gotten really bad writers block and couldn't figure out what I want to do with this story...Anyways, if you hate it, I don't blame you... I had to write something to help Haley and Nathan' character, so the drama is in the later chapters, I promise. And this is just the beginning for Nathan and Haley's relationship..and it's going to include Brooke in there somewhere later on..So if you got any questions...you know what to do...

TWO WEEKS LATER…

* * *

"Hey! Change it back!" she screamed. 

"No," he replied simply and plopped down on the sofa across from her. He clasped the remote control tight against his palm and smiled mischievously.

"I mean it, change it back! I was in the middle of Luke and Laura's famous wedding. You better change it back," Haley threatened. It was just getting to the good part too. She sat up and glared at Nathan's figure laying on the sofa with one hand behind his head. He didn't even look at her. He was too busy watching ESPN.

"Nathan!" she shrieked getting more annoyed by the second.

"What?" Nathan sat up as though something startled him. "What's wrong?"

"Cute, now please change the channel," Haley said nodding towards the plasma TV.

"James, I'm in the middle of a game here," he said.

"Nathan, I know you're doing this to bug me." She crossed her arms against her shoulders waiting for him to deny it.

"What?" He scoffed. "Like I don't have anything better to do."

"Nathan!" Haley stood up and plunged forward to tackle him. She's had enough. Luke and Laura's wedding simply cannot wait one more second. She tried to aim for the remote that he held high above his head, but missed as he moved and she lost balance. With a loud THUD, they fell to the floor with Haley on top of Nathan. Haley breathed in a heavy sighed and stared down at him.

It was amazing how at ease they felt with each other. Within a week, they were already sharing a bathroom, eating breakfast together and of course fighting over the TV. There was that one time in the beginning when Nathan was crossed with Haley for letting his cook, Debra go. She had explained that she didn't want to be a freeloader so she'll be doing the housework and the cooking instead. Nathan was angry at first, but he got past it.

Although he hated that most of the food she prepared were more fit for vegetarians, (it was either that or macaroni and cheese, and he was already sick of macaroni and cheese when he was protesting Haley's method of cooking) he got used to it and instead always look forward to the time to complain or insult Haley's cooking, which she got used to also. So it became this love-hate relationship and sometimes in between.

Haley became accustomed to Nathan's momentary mood swings whenever Chris is around, and Nathan got used to Haley's annoying but cute ramblings whenever she was nervous. The apartment became "Theirs" and there was absolutely no privacy. Having only one bathroom became a nuisance in the morning. Haley learned to keep the doors locked and Nathan learned the importance of shower curtains. There were a couple of embarrassing encounters, but they each got a laugh out of it, or so they tried to anyway.

Living together, they found was nice and fun. They have a blast together and although they don't talk about Peyton or Natalie, they still comforted and leaned on each other at the end of a tough day. Something neither of them didn't believe in until now.

Haley stared down at him unable to look away. Nathan's smile disappeared and instead his lips were lined tightly against each other. He gulped. He could smell her. It was deliciously alluring. And her eyes were so inviting. He wanted to grab her and just….

KNOCK.KNOCK.

They both lifted their heads immediately in the direction of the door. Another knock. Haley chuckled to herself and lifted herself off of Nathan. Nathan let out a sigh of relief and pulled himself up. Haley walked over to the door and opened it.

"Finally, Nate-" Lucas stopped himself when he realized it wasn't Nathan. He let his mouth drop and stared.

"Um…hi," Haley said unsure.

"Hi," he replied wrinkling his eyebrows. He laughed nervously. "I think I got the wrong apartment." He turned to glance at the number on the door. 238, yep it was the right one. He was becoming confused.

"Luke!" he heard Nathan's voice from behind Haley. He shifted to the side to find Nathan walking towards them. Haley smiled politely and stepped to the side so Lucas could get in.

"Nathan, man, I didn't…If it's a bad time…I could…you know…" Lucas was at a lost for words. He glanced back at Haley, who was uncomfortable as well with his visit.

"No, uh… it's no problem. Haley, this is Lucas, my friend. Luke, Haley. She's my roommate." He grinned innocently at Lucas. Lucas's eyes widened at his last statement. He recovered quickly and turned to Haley to greet her.

"Nice to meet you," he said and smiled. She smiled back and accepted his head. She furrowed her brows, still holding onto his hand.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?" she asked taking a closer look at him. He opened his mouth but then gasped.

"Peyton!" they both exclaimed.

"I knew you looked familiar," Haley said and laughed. "Nice to meet you too. I didn't know you know Nathan."

"We grew up together," Lucas said and pointed between them.

"Ouch. I feel sorry for you," Haley replied.

"I know. I get that a lot," he said and laughed along with Haley. Nathan grunted in annoyance and punched Lucas lightly in the back causing Lucas to jerk forward.

"Who's Peyton?" Nathan asked changing to subject.

"She's my new girlfriend-"

"She was my best friend-"

Lucas and Haley stared at each other.

"Well, it's sort of a long story," Haley finished. "How is she?" The trio moved their conversation to the living room and sat down.

"She's okay. She doesn't talk about you," he admitted.

Haley felt a pang in her chest. But she deserved it.

"She's quit her job. She got hired at this art gallery," he continued.

Haley lifted her head at this. Happiness suddenly overcame her and she felt tears stinging in her eyes. Peyton's finally doing something she loves.

"That's good. She's been complaining about working for that catering company. Hopefully, she'll like working there," Haley said and smiled.

Lucas nodded sympathetically. "I..uh..I didn't know you know Nathan. I didn't know you were living here after…" Haley nodded her head quickly.

"Yea, I work for him." She turned to Nathan and smiled. "He was kind enough to let me stay here until I'm ready to find a place of my own."

"Dinner was great, Haley," Lucas complimented. Haley blushed and smiled in return. Lucas turned towards Nathan. "I need to talk to you before I go." He said good bye to Haley and along with Nathan stepped outside the apartment.

"Does your family know about this?" Lucas asked once Nathan closed the door behind them. Nathan shook his head.

"It's really none of their business," Nathan added.

"Haley seems like a nice person. I would hate to see her life ruined by that messed up family of yours," Lucas said. Nathan sighed. He knew what Lucas meant. His family would be greatly disappointed in Nathan and make it their goal to drive Haley away as nastily as they could.  
"Just, be careful. By the looks of it, you've fallen, and hard," Lucas added with a surprised tone. He was not used to seeing his friend like this. The only time he was like this was with Natalie.

"Look, we're just roommates--"

"and co-workers. Er, I mean, you're her boss, for god's sake! You're too tied up together. I'm surprised Brooke hasn't found out."

"She knows Haley works for me," Nathan said.

"I bet you she wasn't happy."

Nathan shook his head in response.

"I would hate to be there when she finds out," Lucas added, terrified.

"Don't worry, I got it all under control," Nathan assured.

"I hope you do," Lucas said and patted Nathan's shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow at the office." Lucas grinned solemnly and left.

Nathan walked back inside to find Haley settled on the sofa. She was aiming the remote at the TV while pressing the buttons and eventually dropped her arm when she got the show she wanted. Nathan sat across from her. It was quiet at first. He didn't know what to say or do. It was never like this. He was always comfortable, not awkward and nervous. But being with Haley made him like this. He watched her slyly, whenever she turned her head, he'd quickly turn his head towards the TV, acting as though he was interested in the program.

"I think Lucas's a nice person," Haley said at one point. Nathan turned towards her.

"He is. He's our family lawyer and he's a great guy, knows what he's doing and what he wants," Nathan explained.

Haley nodded in silence. Nathan could still feel the awkwardness. He cleared his throat.

"So, what's become of you and Peyton?" Nathan asked, unsure if that was a safe topic.

Haley became quiet staring at her hands in front of her. She didn't know what to say of their relationship. She hasn't spoken to Peyton since the incident. She wasn't sure how to approach her either. She knew how Peyton can keep a grudge and how she does what she says. They've been together a long time for her to know Peyton like the back of her hand

"I really don't know. I haven't seen her….I.." what more can she say? She really didn't know.

"How did you two end up together?"

"We worked together. Then she wanted to move to the big city so I came with her. She's been my guardian angel since," Haley said and grinned sadly.

"Your parents?"

Haley shrugged.

She really didn't know much about her parents except that they died in a car accident. She was much too young to remember. The only thing she knew about them was their names: Lydia and Jimmy James. She has no recollection of them whatsoever. She can't even remember their faces. She vaguely remember crying when the police came to take her away. A lady, probably her babysitter was crying hysterically and hugging her before they took her away. From then on, she was placed in foster care. All her family's belongings when to the government since there was no relatives to claim them. Everything, was gone in an instant, and all she got out of it was a necklace that she still kept til today. It was too small to be worn now, she kept it safe inside her purse, always with her.

"They didn't care," she replied. "We weren't that close."

Nathan narrowed his eyes. He wasn't one for being judgmental since his own family had their own set of problems but to hear that her parents didn't care about her seemed almost unbelievable.

Haley yawned and stretched her arms.

"I'm tired. Guess I'll go to sleep." She was hoping Nathan would be her act and drop the subject. She hated talking about her family or her past. Nathan nodded. "Good night."

"Night." She stood up and walked into her bedroom. Nathan was still worked up to go to bed. Something didn't seem right. Haley was hiding something. But what? Was she a runaway? No, or else she wouldn't tell him that. Or was she lying? Ugh, he was getting a headache. He sighed as he gave up. Nothing could possibly help him figure it out. He turned off the TV and stood up to go to bed as well. He reached over the end table to turn off the light and stopped as he spotted Haley's purse. She never left it out like this. He grabbed it and walked toward Haley's room but stopped as he felt the bag tip over.

"Shit," he muttered as her things slipped out. He bent over to pick them up carefully. Mirror, makeup, pens, notepad, he began picking them up and placing them nicely inside her purse. He picked up her checkbook and peeked inside. He wasn't the kind to be nosy but he was curious. Checks, written to cell phone companies previously, gas bill, rent, and there was one he didn't know what it was for. It was written to a Rosie Warren. 500 dollars that she paid to her. That was a lot for Haley and he knew it. He heard a thump and quickly placed everything in the bag, placing it back on the end table. He head off to bed and began thinking what Haley could be paying her for.

* * *

"Come in," Nathan said busying himself in the documents before him. He heard the door creak and he lifted his head to find a blonde standing in the doorway, nervous and uncertain. She looked familiar. Nathan stood up from his desk. 

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yea, um…" She looked around her nervously. "I came here to talk to you."

Nathan pointed to the chairs before her. She nodded and sat down, followed by Nathan.

"What can I do for you?" he asked searching her for clues on whether he met her before or not.

"I'm here about Haley," she said. "I'm Peyton. Peyton Sawyer."

Suddenly, it all became clear. Nathan knew not much about her. Only that she and Haley were once best friends until she kicked Haley out. For reasons, he did not know. Haley doesn't like to talk about it. But he also remembered meeting her when he took Haley home the first time they met. He nodded for her to go on.

"I heard she's living with you?" she asked.

He nodded. "She had no where else to go."

Peyton sighed sadly. "I know. I know that."

"Then why-"  
"Because I was mad. It was a momentary thing. I totally lost it and before I knew it, I had said those words and left," she explained feeling the weight of the guilt.

"What can I do for you?" Nathan asked, confused about the point of the meeting.

"I actually came here to look for her, but I heard she's off today."

Nathan nodded. "She'll be here tomorrow."

Peyton shook her head. "It's okay. I'll catch her some other time. I just…wanted to thank you for looking after her. She has no one else. I'm very disgusted at myself for doing this to her. I say I love her and yet, I go and do this," she said softly.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Nathan consoled.

"I know. But I've always been there for her. I was her rock, you know. I knew what kind of life she's had and I've tried to make it better, but then this happened." She sighed in frustration. Nathan's eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean what kind of life she's had? I know she wasn't the richest kid on the block, but there's something more?" he asked curious.

Peyton nodded slowly. "Something like that. She's an orphan. She was adopted and the family that took her in didn't…they didn't get along. It wasn't that Haley was a bad kid, it had more to do with her step father. She won't talk about it. So I assume they neglected her, probably even abused her verbally. She was so happy when I took her with me to this city. It was the first smile I've seen on her face." Peyton remembered that day vividly. Haley was both teary eyed and laughing. Peyton could never figure it out with her, but she was glad to have Haley at her side and to have her smiling.

"Her foster parents…the Warrens?" Nathan asked remembering the envelope from this morning. Peyton nodded.

"Rosie and Frank Warren. I always thought they were nice people. I never knew they were like that. You think you know someone and bam, they go and do the opposite of what you were thinking," Peyton said speaking more on a personal level.

Nathan nodded. All this information was overwhelming. He had no idea Haley had this kind of history. She never talked about it. And for some reason, he felt compelled to learn more. He wanted to know everything about her.

"Haley's a strong person though. She can take on anything. I bet you've already learned that, huh?"

Nathan chuckled and nodded.

"Just keep an eye on her, okay? She doesn't admit it sometimes, but she needs help too." Peyton stood up. "I'm going to be out of town for a couple of weeks, that's why I came here. I wanted to tell her about my portrait of her. It won first prize through this contest that Lucas signed me up for. But I'll have to tell her when I come back. Until then, try to keep her out of trouble please. I know how she's like. She's like a walking disaster." Nathan laughed and agreed. Their several encounters could be considered a disaster.

"I promise," he said still laughing.

* * *

Nathan sat in his office going over the facts. So Haley was adopted by this 'Rosie and Frank Warrens' because her parents died. But she left because they treated her wrongly. Then why was she sending them money? If she wanted to get away from them, why would she still keep in contact? What was Haley doing? All this is getting him a headache once more. He arched his head back and closed his eyes. Another knock at the door. 

"Come in," he said exhausted. A man smiled as he entered and handed a bulk of mail to Nathan.  
"Thanks," he replied and took the mail. He began to separate them until something caught his eyes. He pulled out an envelope that was addressed to him, handwritten. Handwriting that he noticed. Natalie's. He tore it open to find the most depressing thing.

We cordially invite you to celebrate with us the engagement of Natalie Walker and George Thompson on September 5th at….

The rest was a blur. He felt his face getting hot and his hands shaking. September 5th was this weekend.


	14. Chapter 14

Haley stirred as she heard a loud thump from the living room. She peered at her clock with read '2:oo a.m.' She groaned and dropped her head to go back to sleep. THUMP. She jerked at the sound once more. Lazily, she flipped her cover open and hopped out of bed, slightly along.

"Nathan!" she cried when she noticed Nathan lying on the floor of the living room. She ran over to him and placed her hand on his face, searching for any injuries. She backed off when she smelled the alcohol on him. He stank, real bad.

"Nathan, get up," she said, smacking him lightly on the face.

"No, don't go," he mummured, barely audible.

"What?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in towards him.

"Don't go," he muttered once more.

"Nathan, this is not funny, now get up," she said more sternly. She grunted as she tried to lift his upper body. He was so heavy, she barely lifted him up an inch from the ground. She sighed, frustrated.

"Fine, whatever, you can sleep here," she said and started to get up. But Nathan's hands were quick. They wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her down. He groggily half sat up and held onto her. Haley froze, feeling him tighten his hold on her body.

He covered his face into her chest and started shaking.

"Please, don't go," he muttered. And Haley realized that he was crying. She felt her a slight tugging at her heart. Instantly, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"It's alright. I'm not going anywhere," she whispered. She cradled him softly until she felt him loosen his hold on her. When he did, she pulled his hands away from her and felt a soft crinkly material by Nathan's side. She lifted it up to look at it. She read it and looked down at Nathan. So this must be the cause for Nathan's drinking. She put it back and went into Nathan's bedroom, returning later with a blanket and pillow. She placed his head gently on the pillow and caressed his cheeks. He's never looked so sad before. Her fingers traced down to his lips. How he must really love this Natalie person. She grinned sadly. How she would love to have someone love her as much as he loved Natalie.

Nathan woke up with a startle as he heard noises from the kitchen. He groaned as he felt his head throbbing. In fact everything in his body was hurting. He looked up and realized he wasn't in his room on his comfy bed. He got up subtly and looked around. It all came flying back to him how he got there. He went out partying with Lucas the night before and well, he partied a little too much.

"Morning, sunshine!" a cheery voice rang through the room. Nathan looked up to find Haley in an apron and smiling.

"How about some breakfast? It's almost ready. Go and wash up," she said and turned around heading back into the kitchen. He grunted as he got up, feeling the hang over. It was not pleasant. Moments later, he came into the kitchen and slumped into his chair.

"Here," Haley said as she placed a cup of coffee in front of him. She began humming and continued cooking.

Nathan didn't feel much like eating at all. His head was hurting and his stomach couldn't possibly take in anything at the moment. Haley placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him. He nearly vomited, offending Haley.

"What? Don't tell me you hate eggs too. You're a very picky eater, Nathan Scott," she said angrily and scooped the plate off.

"It's not that Haley. I just don't feel like eating anything right now," he said and patted his stomach.

"Oh," she said softening up.

He nodded.

"I wouldn't picture you as a partier," Haley said sitting down across from him.

"I'm not," he corrected.

"Well, this proves otherwise, mister," she said and chuckled.

Nathan growled. He wasn't the partying type. He just got in a little over his head last night. He cleared his throat, nervously.

"Uh..I..I didn't…uh..Did I do anything last night?" Nathan asked in a low voice.

Haley smiled widely. "You have no idea. You began singing Celine Dion's 'My Heart Will Go On' and kept pulling your shirt off." She began to laugh. Nathan scowled once more.

"Haha, you've had your laugh. Alright," he said and looked away.

"No," Haley replied in a more serious tone. "You didn't do anything." He turned to find Haley's eyes on him. "So who's Natalie?"

Nathan's mouth went dry.

"I'm a girl who watches soap opera, Nate. I can put two and two together. Now fess up," she said.

Nathan sighed and took in a deep breath.

"She was my girlfriend. I was close to proposing to her…" he stopped and looked away. "Until I found out she was out for personal gain. She wanted to use me get her places….a higher social status." He gulped. It sting just to think of their relationship like that. How she'd use him. How much of an idiot he was to believe her, believe the dozens of women before her.

"I'm sorry," Haley said softly. She reached over and cupped her hands over his. "If you need to talk to someone, I'm here." She smiled shyly. He looked into her eyes and found that they were genuine, sincere, something that wasn't in the other girls that he'd been with. He smiled back.

"Thanks." He cleared his throat and reached over to grab Haley's plate of eggs. Suddenly his appetite appeared and he was starving.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"What? I'm hungry," he said with a mouthful. Haley laughed at the sight of him.

"This really tastes bad, next time make some sausage or pancakes. James, seriously, what kind of provider are you?"

Haley glared at him.

"I could be suffering from malnutrition," he continued on. "Even my dead old granny can cook better than this."

"Scott!" Haley shouted, angry.


	15. Chapter 15

"But mom!" Brooke protested.

"No buts," her mother replied icily. Karen Scott had that way about her. When she puts her foot down, she meant it. She was a lady of dignity and pride and she will not have anyone stand in the way of her. She's become the leading lady in society, standing behind her husband, supporting him in everyway she could. Others look up to her, admiring her will and character, asking for her to lead the way to a better, successful life. And she was willing to be their leader, setting an example for them to follow. If only her kids could feel the same way.

She sighed at the thought of Nathan. She tried multiple times, to get her son to be more interested in girls that she'd approve of. Daughters of high class families, daughters of CEOs, of chairmans and business tycoons. But Nathan always found a reason to duck his way out of a date. Instead, he preferred poor homely girls, or wild young celebrities who had just inherited millions. He was always a hard one to figure out. And after the Natalie disaster, she was more than happy to find him another one. She'd never liked Natalie from the beginning. Then again, she never liked any of the girls that Nathan went out. She made it loud and clear that whoever Nathan marries, she would be the one to approve of it.

And then with Brooke. She was always a wild child, getting her way from her dad. He spoiled her, and Karen always had to be the bad cop. She tried to get her to adapt into their lifestyle, but she always rebelled. Sometimes Karen would look at her, and be reminded of the past. The hurt and pain that she went through, and she simply could not take it. Therefore she distanced herself from Brooke, hoping it would do more good than harm.

Brooke sighed in defeat. Her mother was just too damn stubborn. But she's always been this way. Brooke had to fight for what she wants. Unlike Nathan, she had to. She was a girl, and that meant that her role was to get marry to gain favorable ties for the business. Other than that, she was seen as worthless.

She never got any affection from her parents the way Nathan had. For some reason, she feels as though they don't love her as much as Nathan. Nathan of course, disagrees. But Brooke knows. Her mother acts cold towards her. She's never once said 'I love you' or even hugged her, except during public events. But behind the curtains, Karen Scott was too busy to even pay attention to her daughter. This of course was the cause of her rebellious state. She moved from guys to guys within weeks even days and she loved the media and attention. It makes up for it at home. But sometimes, she just wished her mother would look at her and say those three words. That was all it would take to make her day. But sadly, she knew it wouldn't be coming. It was too much to ask.

"Brooke, I told you. Your father and I discussed this. You can't work at the company. If you had put more effort into school and your studies, we would reconsider it." Brooke scoffed dramatically and walked around the enormous living room to sit down in the leather love seat.

Brooke was not about to start this argument again. She found herself in the very same place once or twice before and it never turned out good. Suddenly she found that her attempt to come over to her parents' home and persuade them to let her work within the company was a mistake.

"Why can't you be more civilized like other daughters? Look at the way Lucy Bedingfield turned out. She's married and--"

"and stays home with her three kids. I don't want to be like that. I'm not a stay-at-home kind of girl, mom," Brooke fumed.

"And why not?," Karen asked. She looked at Brooke. Sometimes her heart breaks when Brooke speaks of their life as though it was just the most disgusting thing in the world. And then she gets angry at Brooke for it, because she worked hard to get to where she is. She should be more appreciative and grateful that she at least as money in her pocket and food in her fridge.

Brooke was not getting anywhere near her goal.

"It's not the kind of life I want," Brooke said. "I just want to work and become someone. Mom, you should know how hard it is to knock someone down when they're high on ambition. I am a Scott after all. And I need to start somewhere. No one would take me because they think I'm too inexperienced. But you know me. I can do anything once I set my mind to it. And working at the company would give me a great start." Brooke pouted lightly at her mother.

"No," Karen stated firmly. "End of discussion." She walked out of the room without a word. Brooke opened her mouth but knew it was useless to argue with her mother.

* * *

It was getting dark now. Haley had just finally persuaded Nathan to let her off for the night. She scrambled through her oversize purse to find her keys. She made a mental note to clean her purse later. After a few grunts, she seized her keys and stuck one through the doorknob. She was surprised the lights were on. She always had to turn the lights on whenever she came home from work.

"Nathan?" a voice called from the kitchen.

Haley's heart raced. She knew that voice. Shit, she thought. Maybe she could turn back and run out. She started to, until Brooke's voice came closer.

"Nath--Haley!" she shouted. Haley halted, fear penetrating through her bones.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke screamed, appalled at the sight of Haley in her brother's home. "How did you get in?" Brooke stared at her, slowing lowering her gaze to see the keys in her hand. "What's going on?!"

Haley was at a loss for words. Mostly, she was afraid. She cleared her throat nervously when she knew Brooke was expecting an answer. "I..uh…actually, It's a funny story…You see after…uh…I well, I live here."


	16. Chapter 16

Brooke felt as though she had been slapped. As though a million bricks just toppled over her. Her eyes were bloodshot as she continue to glare at Haley. She hated Haley so much. Especially with what happened with Jake. And now…it seems as though the world was against her. First her mother, now her brother. The world was definitely revolting against her. She felt like she could break down right there. She didn't want anymore problems to deal with. But a bigger part of her took over. She was Brooke Scott, she could do anything. "Like hell you do," she muttered in a cold voice. She dragged Haley by the wrist and led her outside.

Haley struggled and screamed and protested, but Brooke was much stronger than her, still keeping her grasp on her arm.

"Brooke, let me explain.."

"Save it whore, I don't care," Brooke yelled over her. She continued to drag Haley until they reached the outside of the building and Brooke threw her aside.

"Shit, Brooke!" Haley yelled as she fell on the hard cement of the sidewalk.

"Hey! Stay the hell away from my brother. You're way out of your league. It's never going to happen between you guys and don't expect to get anything out of him," Brooke warned her, her tone hard and angry.

Haley stood up and glared at Brooke.

"I'm not dating your brother, I just live with him, like roommates. Before you start your 'I'm-a-princess-and-I-get-what-I-want' tantrum, and starts pushing people around, get the facts right," Haley said and stepped forward. "As hard as it could be for you to understand, not everyone wants your dirty money or your brother's. Unlike you, I have my dignity. I don't go around flashing my body and snatching up any man I see. I work for my money. I have a brain and I use it." Haley narrowed her mind and before she could say more, Brooke brought up her hand and swung it across to smack Haley's face. Haley stumbled backward before she regained balance and glared at Brooke. She could still feel the stinging sensation on her face.

But then she saw something in Brooke's eyes. Was it tears? She saw a glimpse of sadness and pain exposing through her brown eyes. She was slightly surprised by it and couldn't keep her glare in place. Brooke's lips trembled and finally spoke.

"You don't know anything about me," Brooke whispered and walked away.

Haley watched as Brooke started to make her way across the street. She was too caught up in the moment that a car honk startled her. Her eyes immediately searched for Brooke and saw a car coming her way. Suddenly, she felt her legs in control and she was running as fast as she could, her heart racing as fast as her legs. She closed her eyes as she pushed Brooke aside and the darkness overcame her.

* * *

Nathan ran through the corridor of the hospital, frantic once he received the phone call. He stopped at the nurse's station and caught his breath.

"Brooke Scott, where is she?" he asked.

"Room 213," the nurse answered and pointed the way for him. He nodded and ran towards the direction the nurse pointed. The door was open and he walked in to find Brook lying on the hospital bed, awake. Although she had a cast on her arm and apparent bruises and scratches on her arms, he felt relieved.

"Thank god," he sighed as he walked over to her. "I thought you were seriously hurt. What happened?"

Brooke smiled weakly. "Nice to see you too, big bro."

Nathan chuckled lightly and sat next to her bed. "Seriously, what happened?"

"I wasn't looking both ways when I crossed the street," she said and rolled her eyes.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh at that. "Wait until mom and dad hears that one."

"Oh, geez did you call them?"

Nathan nodded. "They'll be here soon." Brooke turned aside to look at Nathan.

"Nathan?" she asked, her tone softening.

"Hmm?"

"There's something else," she said almost whispering.

"What?" he asked. He wrinkled her brows.

"It's Haley," she said softly. Nathan sat up quickly and focused all attention on her. Did she know about Haley? He looked at Brooke cautiously.

"She was there. She pushed me out of the way and…" Brooke began crying. "I was so mean to her and yet, she came to me and pushed me.."

Nathan became numb. Had he heard her right?

"Brooke?" Nathan asked, not really wanting to know what happened next. His heart was pounding against his chest, feeling as though it would burst out.

Brooke shook her head. "I don't know what happened to her. The doctor won't tell me about her." Nathan fought with himself. He knew he should find out about Haley but Brooke…

"Nathan, I already know. Go and find her," she said and gave a weak smile.

"I'll be back," he said and rushed out the door. His mind was overflowing with thoughts of Haley. His heart didn't stop racing at all. He found himself at the nurse's station once more.

"Is there a Haley James here?" he asked, hopeful. The nurse nodded and pointed in the opposite direction.

"Room 234."

Nathan nodded and ran towards that direction. He stopped at the door marked 234. The door was closed. He turned the doorknob and stepped inside. The room was dim and quiet, only the continuous beeping sound of the machine were heard. He stopped at her bedside struck by her appearance. She had multiple cuts and bruises on her face and her arms. She had a cast on her legs and her left hand was bandaged up. He sat slowly at her bedside and brought his hand over hers. She looked so little and so broken. His heart tugged at the sight of her.

"Hales?" he whispered. He felt a pang of guilt and pain run through him. He told Peyton he would watch out for Haley, that he'd keep an eye on her. He can't even keep his word. He wanted to just shake her, wake her up and see her smile, have her tell him that he's worrying too much. He just wanted for her to wake up.

"Mr. Scott?" voice said from behind him. He turned around to find a man in a doctor's coat.

"Yea?" he answered.

"Your sister told me you'd be here. I'm Dr. Johnson. I want to discuss the injuries on your sister and Ms. James here," the doctor said.

Nathan nodded. "How is she? Haley, I mean."

"She's broken her foot, and badly fractured her arm. Other than that, she's going to be alright. Nothing really serious. We gave her medicine for the pain. She'll be awake anytime now," the doctor said. "As for your sister, she's going to be fine too. She broke her arm. And despite the cuts and bruises, she'll be fine."

"So they'll be fine?" Nathan asked looking up at the doctor. The man smiled and nodded.

"Yes, They'll be fine," he said. The doctor started to make his way towards the door and stopped. "Oh, I told the nurses to get a cake for Ms. James here. I figure it'll make her feel better since she's spending her birthday in the hospital."

Nathan lifted his head to meet the doctor's gaze. He was confused. Was it really Haley's birthday today? He didn't even know.

"Thanks," Nathan finally said and turned his gaze to Haley, holding onto her hand tighter.

* * *

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I told you there's more drama to come. And there'll be more too. So enjoy and don't forget to review. I would also gladly take any suggestions for future chappies... 


End file.
